I See Fire
by ErinGoesRawr
Summary: Mae was clumsy, socially awkward and alone, but when an Old friend summons her to the Shire she will become part of something bigger than she could of ever imagined... but will her life change for the better or for the worst? /\ Thorin X OC /\
1. Meet and Greet

She was small, smaller than a normal human for her age. Sometimes she was mistake for a dwarf or a hobbit, but the accuser would quickly realise their mistake when they learned she had no beard nor huge gigantic, hairy feet. Thinking about, that was something she never understood. Why DO Hobbits need such big feet? Was it for protection? They never leave the Shire which in itself was like a big green wonderland with no dangers. Maybe it was... Mae had never actually been to the Shire but from what she heard it sounded quite nice.

She was actually quite nervous at this moment as she walked quickly with purpose. She was headed to the Shire right this minute. Gandalf, an old friend of hers whom she met when she was very young, had summoned her to a 'party'. Now party meant food and she was hungry as a troll.

The reason she was nervous was because well... there was going to be people there and Mae was never good with people. Mostly because she was raised on the land. No real home. Always alone. She wasn't used to company. The last time she was around other living things did not end well. Mae, may or may not of threatened to shove one of her arrow's up somewhere on a man that she did not get along with... at all.

She always managed to mess things up. It took her awhile to learn how to use weapons because of her clumsiness. But once she got into it... boy she was great. The way she swung her sword around, the way she easily let her arrows sail across the wind. It was graceful almost. If only she were like that in speech

Mae tugged her Sapphire blue cloak tighter around her small frame and began walking quicker. The more she thought about it the more anxious she became. Why did Gandalf summon her? Was she that important to him? What kind of food would be there?

She fingered her last piece of mint leaf that resided in her pocket. This elf... she doesn't quite remember his name. Lego- blah blah blah, had taught her about how if you chew on one, it makes your breath smell nice and damn did it. She was no debating whether to have it. She had no idea when she was going to find another one but she wanted her breath to smell nice for the hobbit she was going to be meeting and anyone else... would they even be smelling her breath? Not that they could get close enough, unless... No stop it. No one was going to be getting close enough.

While Mae had been deep in thought, Mae's subconscious had managed to get her to Bag-end safe and sound. She blinked a couple times, oh she hated when that happened. Freaked her out.

_Look for the door with an F on it. _Gandalf's voice reminded her. She checked every hobbit door's nook and cranny until she found it. A small F that glowed slightly. That had Gandalf written all over it.

The fact that she could hear laughter and what sounded like singing filling the small hobbit hole should of hinted at the fact that that was probably where everyone was. She peeked in the small window... Oh no... Dwarves. This was going to be a disaster. Not that she hated Dwarves but she might feel awkward since she was wearing male Dwarf garments. They were the only things she could find that fit her.

"Hello?" Mae jumped and turned around, a hand going to her sword which was hanging on to her side. The corner of the man's lips tugged up into a sort of smirk. Was he trying not to laugh at? He should atleast be a little scared, Mae might not look it with her blue eyes and light brown hair pulled into a braid, but she could be really deadly

"Are you a friend of the Hobbit?" The man asked. He was taller than her, which wasn't that hard now that she thought about it. She found herself not able to reply straight away. His face was distracting her.

"Oh uh-" She was finally brought out of her trance by his hand waving infront of her face. Probably making sure she wasn't dying "No... I uh. Gandalf" She managed to say

"Gandalf brought you here?" She nodded. He seemed rather surprised "Why?" This question made her surprised and take a step back. Honestly she had no idea how to answer that question and her mind was telling her to avoid it. The only way to avoid in this minute was to run but she couldn't

"Uh... " Her hand wriggled behind her without warning or permission and found the handle and quickly, before she could object, her hand pushed down and the door swung open.

One thing her brain did not anticipate or even thing about was the fact the door was keeping her up. She was leaning against it. Now that was gone so was her balance. Mae let out a squeak as she fell back and landed hard against the floor. She brought her hands over her face and groaned

"You alright Lass?" Mae parted her fingers slightly and looked threw the gap. There was a dwarf leaning over her. He looked old-ish. Well he had a white beard which was really long and part of her wanted to reach out a touch it. She sat herself up and rubbed her temple "FILI!"

She moved her head back after a blond, younger dwarf shoved the white bearded one away and moved into uncomfortably close to her. It felt like he was examining her. Not that there was much to examine. All of her was covered in dwarf things... maybe that's why he was examining

"Give the lass some room Fili" The white bearded one said as he pulled the one he called Fili back "Sorry about that" The white bearded one stood up and held his hand out which she happily took. He pulled her to her feet and smiled "Im Balin" He held his out out again, this time she had no idea why. She stared at it curiously

She slowly took his hand and her eyes widened when he shook it. This was new and... strange. He told her his name. should she say hers "Uh... Mae" She said

She looked around the room. In this small hallway/room there was... a lot of dwarves. The man she was talking too was near the back, talking with another man with tattoo's on his head

"Is she alright?" A hobbit pushed his way through the crowd carrying various things that included towels and bandages

"Fine... she eyed the hobbit. He had curly hair that she wanted to braid. He shouldn't feel special though. Mae want's to braid everyone's hair

"Mae" she looked up at Gandalf "perhaps we should all" He looked at all the dwarfs who were still staring at the new female who had fallen through the door "Go back to dinner"

After a few grunts and complaints, everyone was now seated in the dinning room. Mae felt almost naked since Bilbo, the hobbit whose name she had finally learned had made her take off all weapons he could see. That's why she felt almost naked... she still had a blade here and there.

Everyone was now introduced and Mae couldn't help but go over all their names in her head. that she couldn't help but feel like she would need to remember them. There was a fair amount of dwarves so it may take a while... then again it might not. Most of the names rhymed

"So why is she here?" Thorin asked. Thorin was the name of the man who had distracted her and she also learned he was a king which impressed her a lot and also scared her. She has never met a king in her life and was not 100% sure how to act around him.

Gandalf pulled out a piece of paper and placed it infront of Thorin who read it over "It's in... elvish" He said with an almost disgusted look "Why?"

"Because... Thorin Oakenshield. Mae's place here is for me to know and for only me to know. What I can tell you is that it is of great importance and would be wise to sign this" He placed his finger on the empty line where Thorin's name should be.

Thorin shared his looks between Gandalf and Mae. He hated Elves and it annoyed him that this was somehow connected to them. But this women made him curious and part of him wanted to learn all her secrets. He wanted her to be able to earn his trust and the first step to that is to let her join his company

Thorin took the pen from Gandalf's hand and signed. Then Gandalf signed himself as the witness. Now it was Mae's turn. She wanted to be apart of this... whatever it was. In brief hour she had been here she had seen how these dwarves acted towards one another... she wanted that. So she signed

Balin took the contract and stood up and looked at her proudly "Well Mistress Mae... welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"

**So this was just something I thought up after watching the first Hobbit (I have only seen the movies but i am desperately trying to hunt down the book please don't hate me) **

**I hope you like it and I welcome all feedback since I would really like to know if you guys liked this or not or if you have any idea's on how i could improve it.**

**Anyway... thank's for reading :D**

**~Erin**


	2. Place Your Bet's

While the dwarves were busy with their burping contest that Ori was currently winning, Mae decided to check on their host this evening. Bilbo Baggins. The dwarves had left him desperately trying to keep calm since they had invaded his small home.

"How are you holding up?" She asked the Hobbit who was currently pacing backwards and forwards, trying to block out all sounds from the dinning room.

He stopped, looked at her, then continued his pointless pacing again.

Mae sighed and scratched her head. What does one say to calm another one down? She was not used to situations like this. She couldn't even possible start to imagine what it's like having your safe place turned into a bar.

Stepping forward, her foot caught on a fold of the rug and she fell forward. Her arms went out infront of her by instinct and grabbed a hold of Bilbo's shirt. This action certainly pulled the Hobbit out of whatever trance he was stuck in "Are you alright?" He asked, placing both hands on her shoulders

Mae awkwardly pulled herself out of his grasp and patted down her clothes "Yeah I uh... sorry" She mumbled as she took a step back, being careful not to trip over the carpet again. Curse this clumsiness "So... how you holding up?" She asked again, trying to change the subject

"Well my dining rooms if FULL OF DWARVES" His eyes darted into the room where they were all yelling about something Gandalf said. Biblo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "So about as good as someone can be in this situation"

"You seem to be handling it well" She lied. Mae had witnessed him almost have a heart attack after the dwarves threw his plates around and sung a song about it. It was rather amusing to the small women

When Bilbo didn't respond, Mae's mind started racing and her breathing became erratic.

_This is not normal response to being ignored you idiot. Calm yourself down before you cause another scene_

Mae closed her eyes and took in a big breath. That seemed to work a little bit. "So?" She asked, her breath a little shaky. Damn she was terrible at this whole conversation thing. She should hang herself right now with the straps of her bag.

_Speaking of our bag, I wonder where Bilbo put it. I hope he didn't look inside it, I hate when people touched MY stuff. They ALWAYS mess everything up then I have to spend time fixing everything and trying to not answer all their questions about my things and just..._

"Are you okay?" Bilbo's voice brought her back down to earth. Was she doing that thing again? The way Bilbo was looking at her clarified her thoughts. Yeah he probably thought she was weird

"Yeah" Mae scoffed slightly, dragging her hands down her face. When she was deep in thought her eyes normally squinted since her mind was paying attention on anything around her and her mouth made the shapes of the words she was thinking but never made any noise. It looked like she was chanting spells a lot of the time.

Thorin couldn't help but watch the girl and the Hobbit, his curiosity growing more and more with every word spoken. What were they talking about? Why was she laughing? Surely the Hobbit wasn't funny. He also had the thought of their safety and the safety of the others. A girl and a Hobbit... they could put themselves and everyone around them in danger. Hobbit's should stay in the Shire and girls should stay in doors where they can be safe... right?

"Mr Oakenshield" Thorin turned his head, all his previous thoughts beginning to store themselves away for another day. Before him stood an anxious looking Mae

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what she wanted

"It has um..." She struggled getting the words out. She turned to Bilbo who only smiled and ushered her to turn back around to a now confused Thorin "It has come to my attention that we have not been form.. formally Introduced" She finished her sentence with a smile on her face. She struggled with the words formally since it was basically foreign to her. If you hadn't already noticed, Mae was the exact opposite of formal

She held out her hand, waiting nervously for him to take it

_Right, don't mess this up Mae. You have done okay so far, now just finish this up nice and smooth. He is technically a king so you should expect that he doesn't want to associate with a homeless person like yourself _

Surprisingly to Mae, Thorin to her hand with a smile on his face "Thorin Oakenshield" He introduced himself again. Well not really again since it was Gandalf who told her his name before he even had the chance. That did strike him as odd since he let everyone else introduce themselves except him... but that's a thought for another day

"Mae" She said, locking eyes with him as they shook eachother's hand

_Okay Mae, I know his face is distracting but you gotta quit getting lost in those eyes... STOP IT. Move your eyes away before he starts thinking you're a weirdo._

Thorin just smirked as he watched the small women's eyes dart away. Trying to not connect with his. He had no idea why she was doing it but it did amuse him... Maybe he wouldn't mind having her part of his company. The Hobbit though... He still wasn't sure about him

The hours went by quickly for Mae who honestly doesn't even remembering setting herself down on the couch with her leg's sprawled over Fili's lap... not that it bothered him. He rather liked this strange women who he had only had one conversation with that ended with a knife next to his head. Mae was laughing when she threw it by her eyes looked dead serious. He made a mental note to not piss her off in the slightest

"Do you think Master Baggin's will come?" Mae asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular. When no one answered, she spoke out again "I think he will" She smiled, staring up at the ceiling

"I don't think he will" Dwalin stated from across the room, his eyes looking at the girl

Mae sat herself up and smirked after seeing Fili frown at the sudden loss of contact "Why not?" She asked curiously

"He's a hobbit, Hobbit's can't fight or protect themselves" Kili chimed in with his opinion

"They say the same things about girls but-" She waved her hands up and down her body, making sure everyone followed that she was in fact... A girl "Here I am"

"We haven't actually seen you fight" Bifur added

"We have seen you fall through a door though" Bofurs statement grabbed a few laughs among the bunch

"Alright, alright, alright" She held her hands out, quieting everyone down "We're going off topic here. Raise your hand... if you think Master Baggin's will be joining us" Everyone except Gandalf and Balin raised their hands "How much are you guys willing to bet you're right?"

_Where the hell is all this confidence coming from Mae? Oh no we drank didn't we? We always get a little cocky after some pints of well... anything that has alcohol in it. You KNOW this Mae! Why did you do this? Now you're probably going to loose all your cash. You saw how Bilbo was... he literally fainted at the word 'Incineration'... God we're an idiot_

**I'm not really sure about this chapter but then again it is 1:30am and I'm super hungry so yeah**

**And I thought adding in Mae's thoughts was kinda cool but yeah just leave your thoughts in the review section to tell me what you think cause I love reading them reviews **

**Till next time :D**


	3. Bear Hug's

Dawn came quickly and Mae found herself awake before any of the dwarves. She carefully stood up, watching where she placed her feet so she wouldn't disturb them. Mae found herself staring at all their sleeping faces as she made her way through the crowd. They looked so peaceful, like they wouldn't hurt a fly... even Dwalin who was currently sleeping curled up in a ball on one of the arm chairs. That made her giggle a little bit. The fact that last night he had seemed so intimidating and now... this.

_They're so damn adorable when they're sleeping_

After checking the clock that perched on top of the mantle piece above the fire, Mae discovered that it was 5am. She distinctively remembers Thorin saying that they would be leaving some time between six and seven which gave her an hour max to do whatever she pleased... which would normally be swinging her sword against a tree for practice but since their were no tree's inside and she was positive that Master Baggin's wouldn't be too pleased to find marks in his walls, she decided on something else

So she decided to head out in search for some tree's instead. She wouldn't be THAT long and plus, the dwarves wont be awake for another hour or so and she would definitely be back before then since she normally practices for ten minutes or less.

Mae had her bags packed and resting in the dining room before she left. Hopefully her belongings still being here would hint that she had in fact, had not run off and abandoned them. She just silently prayed to whoever was listening was that no one would go through her bags

_Well this is a nice little place isn't it? All the grass and th- Is that bread I smell? Of how I have missed bread and... and toast and oh this is making me hungry just thinking about the food that this place might have stashed away somewhere. When I get back I should probably see what Master Baggin's has left in his pantry, that's if he has anything, those dwarves emptied it and I should probably ask... well it's not like he's gonna be needing that food anyhow..._

Somewhere during her thought process, Mae had made her way towards a small clearing, surrounded by nothing but tree's. It was like something out a story book from her younger years... so beautiful. Shame she was gonna cut it up with her sword

She began swinging left and right, slicing at the tree from every direction. She would go from spinning the sword over her head and bringing it down to getting low on her feet and swinging at -if this were a living being's- ankles. They way she moved around would make you think she was like this in person. But the dwarves partly knew of her clumsiness and would indeed, in the future, see more of it.

Mae took a couple of steps back and took a breath, she had been trying to perfect this move for months now and this seemed like a perfect time to give it another shot. Then, quick as you could click you fingers, she was running forwards. She pushed her foot on a tree trunk that was close to her original target and pushed so that she was heading towards it. But she failed... again. She must have ran to fast as she went past her marker and tumbling onto the grass.

She muttered a few words under her breath that would be frowned upon in several cities and may even shock a king... what can she say? she was creative when it came to things that rolled off the tongue.

Mae stood up and clutched her heart as a small squeak escaped her lips in shock. There stood Thorin, his arms crossed over his chest. How long had he been standing there for? How long had she been out here for? Why did he look impressed?

"You frightened me!" Mae said, trying her best to sound angry. But her voice came out slightly more high pitched than usual "What are you.. what are you doing out here?" She said again, clearing her throat

"I could ask you the same thing" He told her, walking forward to examine the tree she had just attacked "You're very skilled with that weapon, I must say I am impressed, especially since you are in fact a women"

"Mhmm" Mae wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not so she just nodded "So why are you out here?" she asked again, realising that he never answered her the first time

"We were getting ready to leave when Fili pointed out that you were missing. I just assumed you had left but then we found you belongings on the table"

Of course it was Fili... she had only known him for less than 24 hours and it already felt like he had an obsession with her "Wait... you thought I was going to leave?"

Thorin nodded and turned his head to look at her "Like I said before, you are a women and women do not belong on the road and certainly they do not fight" He patted the bark "Clearly I was mistaken" He muttered the last part, but not quietly enough that Mae could not hear it. She found herself smiling. Had she proven herself to him without even meaning to? He hasn't even seen her kill anything yet though?

"We should be heading back now, We have already been delayed enough" He told her before turning and walking off in the distance which they came. Mae followed behind quickly. She made sure as to never walk infront of him or next to him. Yes, he had just complimented her on her fighting skills but that was only fighting a tree. And tree's could not defend themselves... well she had heard a tale of talking tree's but she couldn't quite remember the area from which the dwell. That is if they even exist

Once they had reached the Hobbit hole she was immediately lifted of her feet by Fili who had wrapped his arms rather tightly around her small frame and pulled her into a bear hug "Oh Mae, I thought you were gone, taken, snatched into the night by some fowl beast!"

"We're in the Shire, what type of beast could snatch me?" She asked, already knowing what he was playing at. He knew she wasn't gone or kidnapped, this was just an excuse to hold her... Fili you sly fox

"You can put me down now" she speaks out, feeling like she might choke at the pressure he his holding her at

"Ah of course, sorry"

_No you're not_

Mae disappear into the dining room, coming back seconds later, holding her bags. She places her belongings at her feet as she began re-attaching her weapons that Master Baggin's had made her take off last night. Speaking of which...

"Where is Master Baggin's?" She ask, looking around to see if she can spot the little hobbit gathering up various un-needed things or maybe, fussing about the state of his home. But she do not, he is no where to be seen

"The hobbit is still sleeping. His contract is not signed which means we have no obligation to wait. We are leaving without him" Thorin states before heading towards the door, the others following.

"So, how will you be paying?" Bofur asked, a brow raised and a smirk plastered on his face

That's right... the bet. Mae certainly did not have enough to pay all the dwarves that had said that he would not be joining. She walked towards the front entrance, Bofur at her side, waiting on her response. She looked at Balin who was fishing around his pockets, looking for money to pay up "Wait" This caught their attention

"I will stay here until the Hobbit wakes and if he is still adamant then that he is not to join this quest, then Myself, Balin and Gandalf will pay and only then. But, if I return with Mr Baggin's then you must pay what is owed to the three of us... agreed?" The dwarves all exchanged glances before deciding that it sounded fair enough. Then they were mounting their ponies and leaving

Mae had managed to convince Thorin to leave her a pony so that she may catch up quicker. Dori informed her of which way to travel when she was ready and Fili tried giving her a farewell hug but she had hurried herself back inside the Hobbit hole before he had the chance.

Mae sat herself down on the hobbit's couch and tapped her hands against her thigh and pondered what to do to pass the time. She could always bring out her journal... No wait, the dwarves had taken her bag's so their wouldn't be any extra weight for the pony to carry. So instead, Mae found herself looking through his bookshelf. She picked up an interesting looking one titled "Rapunzel" and sat herself back down on his couch and began reading

"Hello?" The sound of Master Baggin's voice startled her. She slammed the book shut and stood up. How long had she been sitting there? Can't of been more than an hour, maybe two

"Master Baggin's?" She called, stepping out of the living room to see him standing in the dining room, staring at the contract

"Why are you still here?" He asked, his gaze not moving

"I stayed in case you changed your mind" She answered

"Mhmm" Biblo made a quiet noise, letting her know that he had heard her and he wasn't just ignoring her.

Mae took a step forward and watched him closely "Well... have you?"

**Yay another chapter. I have the next two already written up which is something I have never done before but plan to do more of in the future... it really helps a lot o-o**

**Yeah so I have up to chapter five planned so yay me! *claps***

**Follow/Favourite if you want to read more and it doesn't hurt to leave a review to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general... if you are too shy you can always PM me :D**


	4. Story Time

Bilbo clutched onto Mae's waist as they rode out of Bag-end and down the direction that Dori had told her to ride in "Cant you slow down?!" Master Baggin's asked in a panic riddled voice. She could barely hear him over the sound of the ponies feet stomping on the ground and the sound of his bag clattering around. Even if she had heard him, she would of ignored him. Her heart was beating too fast because of the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She liked to go fast

Once they were away from all the hobbit hole's She think's Kili might have called her Myrtle. She heard Master Baggin's give a sigh of relief from behind her which made her grin "So...?" she began, trying to break the silence that was starting to spread out "What made you change your mind Master Ba-"

"Bilbo... Just call me Bilbo. And I'm not sure, I guess it's the Took in me" He began half heartily laughing, but quickly stopped when Mae did not join. She had no idea what he meant by 'The Took' in him, but it didn't sound very pleasant... a disease maybe?

20 minutes into their journey, the company became visible up ahead. Bilbo leapt of the pony and ran forward, waving his contract in the air and yelling for them to wait. Mae pulled her pony up next to Bofur's and gave him a half smirk before going forward again. She had won

"I signed it" Bilbo told Thorin before handing the contract to Balin to make sure everything was in order. Balin confirmed that it was and welcomed Bilbo to the company much like he had done for her last night. Some of the dwarves cheered as Bilbo was finally and officially part of their quest

"Give him a pony" Thorin demanded as he egan turning his own forward again, ready to take off

"oh not it's fine" Mae pulled Myrtle forward so it sat next to Bilbo "He can share with m-"

"No!" Thorin's voice boomed out, startling everyone. He cleared his thoat but kept his face firm "The hobbit shall ride on the carrier pony" He told them. It sounded more like an order than a request.

Bilbo began walking forward, demanding that he could walk but Fili and Kili were having none of it so they grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up and plonked him down on the carrier. He had been fine with Mae... sort of. But maybe that was because it was not him steering

"COME ON NORI, PAY UP" Oin yelled out. It seem's like a few of the dwarves had changed their bet. Mae wasn't really sure that was aloud but she went with it anyhow.

She slowed down so she was riding next to Bofor who was reluctant to look at her "Come on... pay" She smiled. He scowled as he pulled out a small bag and threw it in her direction. Mae reached out her hand and barely caught it. She sighed with relief... that was lucky.

She went on to receive another two payments from Gloin and Dwalin who were just has annoyed as Bofur was.

She decided to ride next to Ori, the youngest of the dwarves and by far the most adorable. She found that she quite liked talking to him. He was quite shy and bashful, sometimes he wouldn't be able to even look her in the eyes

They were in the middle of an interesting conversation about journals -since she figured out they he also had one- She was asking about what he did in it. It turns out he writes about his day, just some usual things. Mae was reluctant to talk about what was in her's but she was giving him some minor details

That was when Bilbo yelled for everyone to stop, complaining about having to turn back due to his forgotten handkerchief. She was already reaching for her's when Bofur had beat her to it, tearing off a piece of his clothing and throwing it at the hobbit

The dwarves chuckled at this action and took off again as Thorin had instructed. Mae pulled out a small piece of silky fabric from her pocket and threw it at the hobbit, smiling "I think you would find this more efficient Bilbo" The hobbit nodded his head in appreciation and threw away Bofor's rag. When he tried to return it, she simply refused, telling him to keep it. Then she went back to her conversation with Ori.

As each minute past, she found it more and more easier to talk with the people around her.

Just like she had expected, Fili had rode his horse next to hers with that big confident grin on his face. He had sat himself up straight, trying to make himself look almost kingly. Well, one day he would be king but today was not that day so she just shrugged it off "Yes Fili?"

"Why are you talking with purple ribbon's?" He teased the younger dwarf. Mae, totally confused looked between the two.

"Purple ribbon's?" Mae asked, looked to Ori for an explanation. When none came she turned to Fili

"Haven't you noticed? Ori has purple ribbon's in hair to keep the braid's his mother did for him in place" Fili laughed and expected Mae to aswell. He enjoyed teasing the younger one for things like this and hoped that Mae would join him. But she didn't laugh, instead she took in Ori's face which was flushed with embarrassment and she simply smiled

"Purple ribbon's and all, I still think he looks wonderful" She playfully tugged on one of his braids and Ori smiled, then he looked at Fili with a proud look on his face while Fili looked down, avoiding his gaze

"Look's like you have some competition brother" Came Kili's voice from behind

_Competition? _Mae's face flushed Red and she was quick to look down like Ori had done moment's ago. She started grinning like a fool, something she did when she was nervous, sometimes she also started laughing when someone was angry with her and let's just say that never ends well. She let's her long hair fall over her face, still hearing the dwarves laugh around her

Even at the front of the pack, Thorin could still hear the commotion that they were causing. It sounded like Fili was teasing Ori again. That boy need's to grow up, one day he will be King and he will need to treat everyone with respect. He could then hear Mae talking about how wonderful Ori looked. He hadn't even noticed that he was growling. It only got worse after he heard Kili talk about competition.

Competition for her? Between Ori and Fili? Was that her job here? To lead on his company and completely distract them from the task at hand? This must be the Elves doing. Her contract was in their language after all. That must be it! The Elves are trying to stop the quest. They want to let the Lonely mountain to stay lonely.

He glared back at the four of them, his eyes burning with hate. Why would Gandalf allow this? Was he working with them too? He knew A women would never come on a journey with a great number of men with only clean intentions. The Elves had probably taught her how to fight only briefly so has to be able to easily fool them. Well Thorin Oakenshield is no fool and he was going to deal with this the only way he knew how.

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin yelled, jumping off his horse. Night had fallen and everyone's eyes had began drooping, desperately wanting to be closed... well, most of them where anyway.

Kili, Fili, Thorin, Balin and herself were the only ones awake at the present time as far as she could tell. She had rested herself in the branches of a sturdy tree that sat on the cliff's edge.

She was used to sleeping in tree's. It meant if their were any orc's or anyone that could be classed as an enemy rolled by, they wouldn't see her. She would be high up over head, sleeping peacefully.

Fili had offered for her to sleep next to him, as had Ori. The little one had been becoming quite brave. Well he was until Fili shot him a death stare and if look's could kill then Ori would have been dead in a ditch with his head cut off. She had of course, politely as she could, refused and made her perch in the tree

Mae had her back rested up against the bark and her legs spread out on the branch. Her eyes were fixated on the rising moon in the north. She had seen sun-downs and sun-ups... but never Moon-ups. She must say they are quite magnificent

She shot up at the sound of Warg's. Warg's meant Orc's, Orc's meant death. She reached for a dagger which she had stabbed into the trunk next to her so she could grab it easily. She had left all her other belongings on the carrier, except her weapons, which were thrown in a spare bag and sat on an adjacent branch

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, worry filling his small voice

"Orc's..." Kili mumbled

They sounded far enough away that Mae felt safe to lay herself back down and let her eyes close. After Thorin had yelled at Fili and Kili for joking about the vile things, she was faintly aware of Balin telling a story. It was quite an interesting tale. About how orc's had attempted to take Moria. Azog, atleast that is what she think's Balin said, had beheaded the king and Thorin had stepped up and used an Oaken branch as a shield and chopped of the grey orc's arm. They had taken back their kingdom. Many died, too many to greave for. She ended up falling asleep to this tale, her own thoughts filled with images put their by the story

**So here is the next chapter for you guys and I really like the way it turned out but if you disagree and think it's a piece of shit... well keep your opinion to yourself cause I have had a pretty great week and that would just ruin it XD**

**Great week for two reasons**

**1. Im going to Comic Con**

**2. I FOUND THE BOOK!**

**So yeah, you can bitch at me next week **

**Follow/Favourite if you want to read more and Review/PM me to let me know what you liked about this chapter or the story in general :3**

**~Erin**


	5. Jealousy Hurts

Once Thorin was sure that everyone was asleep, especially Mae, he made his way over to the carrier and began raiding her bags. Their must be some clue in here to confirm his suspicions. He raked his hand through her bag, only finding clothes, more clothes. He pulled his hand back in shock as something pricked his finger... she has weapons everywhere

He carefully dove back in and at the very bottom of the bag, he found a small book. He pulled it out and examined it. It was much like Ori's, except more tattered and used and the edges black and curled in, like it had been burned

He walked over by the rocks near the edge of the cliff and started flipping through it. There was some very interesting things in here. On some pages their were drawings. Some were of animals, some were people he did not recognize. On the other pages their were words written in plain old English. The more he looked at them the more he noticed. Like the fact that the words rhymed much like a song or a poem. There were also names and descriptions. Theses didn't seem like any Elves he knew of

"Give it back!" He spun around to see the small brunette infront of him, sword in hand and an angry expression plastered on her face

"Why are you here?! He hissed to her. This book was clearly getting him no where and he wanted answers now

"Give me back the journal" She demanded again, ignoring him

Thorin looked at the book in his hand. Just how precious was this thing to her? He moved a step closer to the edge and stretched his arm out, dangling the book over "Answer my question's or I will drop it"

Mae froze, her eye's going wide. But quickly she snapped out of it and raised her weapon "I'm not answering anything until you give back what's mine"

"As you wish" And with that, Thorin out stretched his fingers and the book dropped. What happened next took him by surprise.

The speed at which the girl ran at was unbelievable. She dropped down to her knee's and dug her finger's into the dirt and looked over the edge. The book was no where to be seen. Mae felt tears stinging her eyes. That journal was her everything, her most valuable possession... her memories

She spun her head around and glared dagger's at him "You BASTARD!" She got to her feet and stormed at him, ready to kill him with her bare hands. She never thought her plan through, she wasn't thinking at all. Before her hand's could reach up to punch him he had her pinned against the tree and a hand clapsed over her mouth

"WHAT IS YOUR RELATION TO THE ELVES!" His voice boomed. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He had to know if he could trust her or not and right now he was leaning towards not

Mae stared wide eyed. What was he talking about? He thought she was working with Elves? Why would she be working with the elves? Yes, she knew elves. She would even go as far to say she was friends with a few but she would never _work_ with them so to say

Thorin removed his hand but not his grip and waited for her to answer him "What are you talking about?" She choked out, tear's still streaming down her face and her body still wriggling, desperately trying to get free. This answer was not good enough for him

"Stop lying! I know you are trying to sabotage our quest by distracting my men!"

"Y...you think I'm trying to sabotage?" She was deeply offended by this and also upset. First he accuses her of working with Elves and now this "Distracting them how?" she asked, becoming more confused than upset

The look her gave her said it all "Oh..." She felt her bottom lip start to tremble. He thought the only reason she was here was to lead on the company. She sniffed and pushed him off her. Anger was slowly building up. He thought she was common harlot?! Only here to show off her look's?!

"You.. you BASTARD!" she screamed again. If the company wasn't awake already then the certainly were now "You threw away the thing I cared about most because... because of that?! Well the answer is NO! I am not working with the Elves and I am certainly not here to bed your men!" Her eyes darted away, facing the cliff that her journal had vanished over

She wasn't lying, he could see it in her eye's. That was real sadness, real shock, real anger and he had caused it. He had destroyed this thing that she loved so dearly, the worst part was he didn't know why she loved it. It was so special and now it was gone because he was quick to jump to conclusions. It was the elf contract that he couldn't figure out. Then the way she acted around Fili and Ori and them to her... that just made him burn with hatred... towards the boy's.

Was... was he jealous? No that couldn't be it! He had barely known the women for two day's. It's impossible to start loving someone in that short a time. His mind began to wander back to when he first met her at Mater Baggin's door. The way her hair was done in a braid that seem's long forgotten since they left the Shire. Now her hair fell down her back... Why did he take in these details? Like they way her green eye's sparkled and they way her cheek's burned after she was staring at him for too long...

She was staring at him. That could mean anything though. The way she stared at him tonight made him feel as though she hated him... _feared_ him, and that made his heart ache.

_No stop. She is a human and YOU are a dwarf. A dwarven King if I may add. What would the people say? Their king betrothed to someone outside their species_

Why was he even thinking about Marriage... with her? He did not have feeling's for the clumsy, shy, beautiful girl who fought so gracefully it was like an angel had sent her down from the heavens. And that was only against a tree for Mahal's sake! Oh he couldn't wait to see her in battle

_I do not have feeling's for her, not even a little bit._

Balin was the only one who dared walk over to the scene they had all just witnessed. He draped his arm's over the whimpering girl who was still reeling from her loss and led her away from Thorin who he did not even look at. His anger was getting out of control and one day, it would come back and bite him in the arse

Everyone stayed clear of Thorin after that, even Gandalf who, throughout the night and until he feel asleep, would keep giving him dagger's like Mae had done. He could tell Gandalf had words bottled up inside, ready to explode at him. He was thankful that Gandalf kept his distance

After the sun rose and everyone was packed up, they set off again. The ride was a quiet one. The only sound that could be heard was the rain falling down to earth. She was lucky that she remembered her cloak which was keeping her moderately dry

"Can't you do something about this Gandalf?" Dori complained

"It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain till the rain has done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard" Gandalf told him, slight annoyance to his voice. Mae got the feeling people asked him things like this a lot

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, hunching his shoulders. He had no protection from the rain you see, so hunching was the best he could do

"Any what?" Gandalf asked, half mumbling

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman The White. Then there are the two blue's, but I have quite forgotten their names"

"Who's the fifth?"

"Radagast... The brown"

"Is he a great wizard or is he... more like you?" Gandalf turned his head to look at the hobbit, feeling slightly offended

"I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way" He quickly added at the end "He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animal's to others. He keep's a watchful eye of the forest's to the east"

All through their conversations, Mae kept her head down near the back of the pack, last night's events still replaying over in her mind. How Thorin questioned her like some criminal, how she lost her most valued possesion

"Mae"

"Hello Kili" She said in a whispered tone

"My brother worries" He informs her

"If he worries so much, why does he not come talk to me himself?"

"He is keeping a watchful eye on uncle"

Of course he was. Fili was probably making sure that he did not go near her after last night. Seeing her yell at him while crying made his own blood boil.

Mae hated him. He made her want to stab a dagger through his eye's. He had just thrown it away like it was nothing. Well it was something, something very, very important to her. It kept her memories safe which was something she could not do

"We'll camp here" Thorin told his company before dismounting his pony. He gave Mae a side way glance. She was lost in thought... probably about him. About how much of a Bastard he was and about her lost treasure.

"Fili, Kili, Look after the ponies" The brothers nodded and lead the ponies away to tie them up. Fili came and took Myrtle from Mae's grasp. He made sure to whisper a "Are you okay?" in her ear but Mae just nodded an "I'm fine" And turned away from him.

Kili called him and he turned to see his impatient brother standing their with two ponies on either side of him. Fili turned his back to see that Mae had vanished from his sights. He would of stayed to search for her but Kili was calling him so he went, pulling the ponies along with him. Hopefully she would be back in time for dinner

**I have the next chapter typed up and ready to be posted and it will probably be up tomorrow or the next day. It all depends on if my sim's will work. They better since i spent £70 pounds on them**

**So uh yeah... that's this chapter done and uh oh... Thorin is feeling**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and PM/Review to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter and that was a lot of slashes wasn't it?**

**~Erin**


	6. Trolls!

She screamed, she yelled and she cursed this poor tree till her voice broke and her throat was red and raw. When she couldn't speak, she attacked. Swinging her sword and cutting it up. All the anger controlling her action's. How could he do something like that? He was such a... such an arsehole.

When her limb's were sore she took to resting her head against the destroyed bark and breathing slowly. Her sword dropped from her hand's and landed with a thud on the green grass that was now painted with her sweat.

She needed that... she couldn't exactly let all her steam off on Thorin's face now could she? Well, technically speaking, yes she could. But she would be murdered by 12 angry dwarves for killing the king under the mountain

_You're fine. You over reacted. Nothing to worry about. It was just a stupid journal remember? Just paper... even though the paper had valuable thing's on it, it was still just paper and ink. You were angry but now you are fine and it is probably safe for you to go back to the dwarves_

She stepped back, rolled her shoulders then her head and picked up her sword. She had been attacking that tree for over an hour now and the sun was already setting. It was almost time for dinner.

She gathered her sword and headed back to base, dragging the killer made of steel behind her. Once she arrived back, the smell of some type of food instantly smacked her in the face. She sat down on a log near the fire pit and took a bowl of... something, that Bofur was handing out.

She stirred the spoon around a little bit, debating whether or not to eat this... soup? She prodded at the chunky bit's before taking a breath. She picked up one of the disgusting chunky bits and shoved it in her mouth and began chewing. Huh... it's-

"Rabbit" Mae looked up to see Thorin standing infront of her. He cast a dark shadow of her small frame. It almost made him look evil... almost. She looked around the man that was currently blocking out the moon and sighed. The dwarves had cleared out of hearing distance. They all looked busy, like they had done it unintentionally. But she could see how their eye's darted over to them, watching them every couple of seconds before turning back to their fake task at hand

"mhm" she muttered, taking another bite. Despite the fact that it looked like what came out of the ponies rear end, it tasted quite nice

Thorin took a seat next to her and cleared his throat. He had no idea what he was suppose to say to her. He looked up at Dwalin who was fake talking to Bofur. Dwalin turned and flicked his head in Mae's direction, telling him to turn and talk to her like he had told him before

"_You just have to talk to her Thorin. I'm sure she'll listen"_

"_Talk?!" Thorin turned around and looked at the tattoo' d dwarf "Did you not hear her? I destroyed her most sacred treasure... the only thing she care's about. I would not talk to me!"_

"_You're over reacting... It will be fine. Just apologize"_

"Mae-" Thorin started but found he couldn't finish. He had never properly apologized to someone before. He never really felt like he had too

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" This took him by surprise. Why was she apologizing? "It was out of anger and I over reacted... it was just a stupid journal" She muttered the last sentence, stabbing her spoon back in her bowl to try and moosh up the rabbit parts that were difficult to chew

"No" He put his hand on her's which made her head snap up to face his and lock eye's with him. He was touching her... actually touching her... why is he touching her? She really hope's her cheek's weren't burning crimson cause they sure as shit felt like they were "I was the stupid one. I jumped to a foolish conclusion that resulted in you loosing your most valued object... And I am sorry"

Mae couldn't help but keep her eye's fixed on him. This... tough man, A king, had said sorry to her. She called him a bastard, imagined of way's to murder him and he had said sorry to her? Thank whoever was listening she had blown off all that steam or this evening might of gone a lot different

"If you don't mind me asking... why was that book so important to you?"

"I-"

"TROLLS!" They both looked up to see Kili and Fili jumping out of the shrubbery. They both stood up in unison, a concerned and confused face plastered on both of them "Troll's took the ponies and have probably killed Mr. Boggin's" Fili punched Kili in the arm "Baggin's"

_Well, that was that nice moment officially over. _

The thirteen of them ran off, following Kili and Fili towards the troll's that stole their ponies and their burglar. The dwarves stopped behind the cover of the bushes and watched the troll's. Mae had spotted Bilbo infront of the large troll's. They were taunting him like a cat and a fly with one wing, pushing him around, no escape

One of the large troll's grabbed a hold of the hobbit and lifted him up feet first, letting him swing backwards and forwards "Are their anymore of you hidding where they shouldn't be?" the troll asked

"No, no... just me" Bilbo lied

"He's lying!"

"No I'm not"

"Curl his toes over the fire, make him squeal"

Kili couldn't wait anymore. He pounced out and sliced at one of the troll's ankle, making him fall back "PUT HIM DOWN!" He ordered

"You what?" The troll that was holding onto Bilbo asked

"I said" Kili raised his sword, holding it infront of his face "Put him down"

"Alright" The troll threw Bilbo at him. Kili held his arms out and the force that Bilbo landed on him threw them both back. That's when everyone else ran out, Swords ready.

Mae spotted the ponies and made her way through the small battlefield, dodging every grab, swing and punch that she could. She finally reached the pen and saw Bilbo desperately trying to tug the rope's free "Here" she pulled him back and took her sword and started cutting at them.

Within a matter of second's the ropes were split and the ponies were running off. She waited until each pony was out of sight before turning back and that's when she wished she had turned around sooner as a rather large troll was reaching for her and Bilbo.

Mae dived out of the way of the large hand that made a grab for her and landed with a thud in the bushes. She looked back but Bilbo who was not as quick as her and was grabbed. The troll's used him as a way to get the Dwarves to surrender.

Her head darted around, trying to think of something to do that could possible save these dwarves and one hobbit from being eaten. That's when she spotted it. A large tree that's branches were hidden by the amount of leaves that covered it. Only if you looked very close could you spot them. It was perfect

She kept herself crouched as she made her way around the outside of the Troll's camp and towards the tree. She kept glancing at the dwarves. Half of them were being shoved into bag's while the other half where being tied down and hung over the fire.

Once she reached the tree she placed her sword in her mouth. Her teeth clamped over the steel and the side's of her lip's slowly bled as the weapon cut into them. With her free hand's she pulled herself up to the highest branch she could and watched the troll's, waiting for an opportunity.

She took the sword out her mouth and wiped the blood off with her sleeve and watched the scene before her. Bilbo pulled himself up and hoped closer to the troll's screaming at them to wait.

"You are making a terrible mistake"

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Oin called out from his place over the fire

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked

"I meant with the uh.. the seasoning"

_Bilbo Baggin's what on middle earth are you doing?_

"What about the seasoning?" The troll wearing an apron asked

"Well have you smelt them lately? You're gonna need something stronger than siege before you cook these guy's up" The Dwarves were mortified. They began yelling out, cursing him

_Oh Bilbo you beautiful bastard_

"What do you know about cooking Dwarves?" The troll turning the Dwarves over the fire asked

"Shut up!" Apron Troll yelled, turning his attention back to Bilbo "Let the... Fluguburba Hobbit talk"

"Uh, the-the secret..." Bilbo stammered, struggling for word's "The secret to cooking Dwarf is to uh... The secret is-" All the Dwarves were watching now, seeing how the Hobbit would betray them "To... Skin them!"

The Dwarves began yelling at him again. Describing how they were going to kill him and how they would never forget this. If only they realised what he was doing

"What a loud of rubbish!" Turning Troll exclaimed "I've eaten plenty with their skin's on. Boot's and all"

"He's right" The one that had been sitting down stood up and walked over to the pile of Dwarves "Nothing wrong with raw Dwarf" This was it, her time to pounce

Before the troll could pick up Bombur, Mae jumped from the tree and landed on his back. He screamed out and she dig her nail's into her throat to keep her steady. She could hear the Dwarves calling out to her but she ignored them.

The troll reached behind him, trying to grab her but he was too late. Her sword had already been plunged into the side of his neck. That's when she was thrown from his back because he was shaking too much.

She flew through the air and smacked her whole body against a tree before finally falling to the ground in agony. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Heck, maybe it was, maybe they had shoved her into the fire. She wasn't sure, she wasn't even aware of what was going on around her anymore. Everything was going black

She felt a hand on her arm and heard a voice. It was quiet but definitely there. She struggle to open her eye's to see the figure. The hand's pulled her up from the ground and lay her back against the tree so she was sitting up

"Mae?" The voice called out

She still strained to see him and her head felt like it had been hit with a hammer "Am.. Am I dead?" She asked, her voice groggy

"I hope not" The voice became more clearer the more she heard it. It was Thorin

"Is she alright?" There was Fili

"She doesn't look alright" And Bofur

"She look's like she's been trampled on by horses" And Kili

"Wow you guy's really know how to make a girl feel pretty don't you?" She asked, wincing slightly.

She was suddenly pulled to her feet by Thorin who was checking her over "OIN!" He called back. She hunched her shoulders and her voice went quiet "Can you not yell" It felt like when you wake up in the morning after having ten too many

Oin had helped her over to the log that the troll's had been sitting on and made her sit on it as he checked her over "You're gonna be alright lass... just take it easy" He finally said after what felt like decade's of prodding and pulling "Just a couple of bruises and scratches"

Fili clamped his hand on her shoulder and sat next to her "That was so impressive Mae. The way you jumped out of the tree and stabbed the troll! You saved Bombur's life!" Fili went on to praise her

His voice began to fade out and everything around her began going black again. But Oin said she was alright so what was happening? It all happened so quickly. Her eye's just snapped closed and her whole body dropped, landing with a thud on the ground

She was unconscious

**So this happened...**

**Think it turned out well though... don't you?**

**PM/Review to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general and follow/favourite if you want to see more :D**


	7. Charcoal & Paper

"_Hurry now child" Felipe said in a whisper as he pushed little Mae through the dark passages of the castle. He had to get her out of here as quick as he could. King's orders. He felt bad for the poor girl, he honestly did. All her life, kept away in the darkest part of the castle with nothing but rags- dwarf clothes even, to wear._

_Mae clutched onto the small bag that Mamrie, her care taker had given her to hold what little possession's she had. Mamrie was more like a mother to the young girl. Fed her, cleaned her, dressed her best she could. She was a nice women... maybe that's what got her killed in the end._

_As daylight hit her eye's, Mae squashed up her face and tried pushing back against Felipe's body but of course that never worked. She was only a child and he was a warrior_

"_Come on now" Felipe said again, getting slightly annoyed. The King might have him dead if she was not gone by the time the sun was casting it's light over all the kingdom_

"_Why do I have ta go?" Mae asked, her bottom lip trembling. This was all she knew and she was scared to leave it all behind._

_Felipe placed his hand's under her armpit's and lifted her up and sat her on the horse. He sighed as he looked at the frightened little girl. It wasn't her fault and she shouldn't be getting punished_

"_FELIPE! WHY ISN'T SHE GONE YET?" King Earnil II yelled, appearing from one of the many tunnel's that led out the back_

"_Still getting her ready Sire" He told his King _

_Mae looked at her father and lowered her head and tried scooting back on the horse, wanting to be far away from him. He scared her more than anything_

_Earnil snarled at her before turning back to Felipe "Well go on, get her out of here. I don't want her in my kingdom any longer" And with that, Felipe had quickly pulled Mae's hands onto the reigns and then slapped the horse and off it went, ridding away from the Kingdom of Gondor_

Mae's eyes snapped open and she felt like tear's were just waiting to escape. She wouldn't allow that though. She grumbled something under her breath as the grogginess slapped her in the face. She slowly started taking in her surroundings. She nuzzled her head further into the material that it was resting on and took in the scent. Blood and mud.

"Mae?"

"mhmm" she muttered. This was rather comfy. Mae could get used to this... what was this? She widened her eye's slightly and moved her head back. It was one of the dwarves back's. But which one?"

"Mae" She suddenly became aware of hand's under her leg's. She looked down. The dwarf was giving her a piggy back. She looked back up at the black hair that was falling down his back. Thorin?

"Are... are you giving me a piggy back Thorin?"

"I believe I am yes"

"Why, may I ask?"

"Well you passed out and we were definitely not waiting until you woke up"

"Ah... sorry about that" She muttered. Her arm's tightened around his neck and her hand's rested on his chest. Why was it now that she was just realising where her hand's where? "I can walk you know" She told him with a half heart.

Thorin stopped and lowered himself so she could climb off his back. He looked at her face and took in every detail. She was still in pain, he could tell. The way her nose scrunched up and the way her cheek's flinched gave it away. He just wanted to pick her back up and carry her. He wanted to keep her safe

After her feet touched the ground and all her weight was set, a hand shot up to his shoulder so she could keep herself balanced "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Mae nodded and slowly took her hand back and hid it under her cloak. That was awkward. She should stop touching him... and he her. One of them might get the wrong idea and there is nothing worse than liking someone that does not like you back. This is why they need to stop touching. It will make her start liking him more

She found herself quite foolish for liking him. She scalded herself every night for it. He destroyed her journal and implied she was a harlot. Those should be turn off's but... for some reason she didn't care. She didn't even know the Dwarf yet he made her heart swoon... this was a big problem and she would have to fix it

"SOMETHING'S COMING" Fili cried out

"Stick together" Gandalf told the group "Hurry now!" He yelled. Thorin looked at Mae and Mae looked at Thorin. He wanted to stay, to help her along but he also had to protect the company

"What are you waiting for?" She asked curiously

Thorin shook his head, sending him out of his little day dream and ran off infront of the company. Why was he even thinking that he could put her life before the others? She would be fine anyhow. She was strong... Who was he kidding? Certainly not himself atleast. All he wanted to do was protect her and if that meant sacrificing another life then so be it.

Mae lagged at the back for maybe two second's before she could feel her strength again. She just needed a little bit of time to regain it that's all. She put her hand to her side, ready to grab her sword but her hand grabbed nothing but air. She looked down and sighed. It was still in the troll's neck wasn't it? Great... just great. Good thing she had many more weapons... smaller weapons, but still weapons.

She yanked a smaller but sharper sword from her back and held it up, ready to attack whoever or whatever was on it's way.

"Radagast?" Gandalf sighed as an old looking man sprung from the bushes riding a sled pulled by rabbit's

"Is that...?" Ori appeared beside her, a finger pointed to the white streak's in his hair

"Uh huh..." Mae muttered, shoving her sword back on her back

"What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked the brown wizard

"Looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terrible wrong"

"...Yes?" Gandalf said, waiting for him to tell him what ever was the matter

Radagast kept opening his mouth, ready to spill. But just as he opened his mouth he shut it twice as quick. It was like he just couldn't remember "Oh... I had a thought and now i've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue"

Gandalf stared curiously at the man's mouth as he began to lisp "Oh.. it's not a thought at all" He began, opening his mouth slightly "It's a silly old" Gandalf reached his hand out to the extending tongue and picked up a bug of some sorts "Stick insect" Radagast took the insect from Gandalf and carefully placed it in his pocket

While the two wizards conversed, the dwarves placed themselves in the area surrounding. Mae was sitting upright against a tree with Ori who was flipping through his journal. He had said that there was something he had been meaning to show her

He flipped the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He opened the book wide and sat it on Mae's lap, his face beaming

Mae looked down at the journal and found herself smiling. She picked it up and stroked the page that in big bold letter's read "The Following Pages Belong To Mae" She sat the journal back on her lap and wrapped her arm's around the back of Ori's neck and whispered "Thank you" in his ear

Ori went as red as a tomato. He hid his face when Mae pulled back and began to mumble his word's "I just thought... since you don't have one anymore"

"You're a true friend Ori" She told him "Do you by any chance have a pen on you? There is something I have been itching to write"

"Oh" He patted his jacket until he found the pocket where he kept it. He handed over a skinny twig like thing with paper wrapped tight around it

"What's this?" She asked, staring at the thing

"It's uh... it's filed down charcoal. Works just as well at any ink. And that's paper so you don't get any on your hands" He smiled, wiggling his finger's infront of face

May took the charcoal and wrote down a letter on the page and smirked "You are a genius Ori" She told him

"No I uh-" A loud howl took their attention away from each other. Everyone was now looking in the direction that it came from. Mae moved the journal onto Ori's lap and stood up, her hand already reaching for her sword

"Is that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked, panicked

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf" Bofur said, an equal amount of panic in his own voice

Ori and Mae spun around after hearing a low snarl. There infront of them was a rather large Warg. Thinking quickly, Mae shoved Ori to the side and took the paw slap the warg delivered, sending her tumbling down the small hill

She pushed her self up, ignoring the stinging sensation in her face. She ran back to the company to see two dead Warg's at their feet. It was a pack... a scout pack. Which meant the Orc's were not far behind

"Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin

"No one" he said firmly

"WHO DID YOU TELL?" Gandalf yelled again. Not satisfied with his first answer

"No one I swear" He said again "What on Durin's day is going on?" He asked the Wizard

Gandalf looked between the fourteen of them and took in a breath "You're being hunted"

**Chapter number 7 is now up! :D Honestly I love it. I was not really sure if I should add the piggy back bit but fuck it. I love it and think it's adorable**

**I'm not sure if I replied to this already but someone said that Mae forgave Thorin too quickly and well... yeah she did. But she would do wouldn't she? She doesn't want him to hate her, she doesn't want to hold a grudge even though deep deep down she may still want to stab him. That's just Mae. I hope that made sense even though I am 67% sure that it did not**

**PM/Review to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general and follow/favourite if you want to see more :3**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow at some point. (If you live in Scotland like Me it might be posted in between 4pm and 11pm)**

**~Erin**


	8. Heritage

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin hissed

"We can't!" Ori said, scrambling to his feet "We have no ponies... they bolted"

"I'll draw them off" Radagast said

"These are Gundabad Warg's. They will out run you!" Gandalf told the other wizard in a harsh tone

"These are Rustabell Rabbit's" Gandalf looked at Radagast which an expression which only showed confusion. He had no idea whether this man was a genius or an idiot "I'd like to see them try" The confidence in his voice decided it. He was no idiot

They waited until the Brown wizard led away the pack before running off into open land. Mae was running in the middle of the group, Bofur and Bombur by her sides.

They skidded to a stop when the pack ran infront of them

"Stay together" Gandalf whispered before leading them in a different direction "Ori no!" Thorin yelled, pulling the young dwarf back before he ran straight into the pack. Why couldn't this Radagast keep them far far away?

They waiting until they passed before heading off one by one. Thorin seemed to be the only one questioning where Gandalf was leading them. No one except for him really seemed to care. As long as they were away from the Warg's it was fine by them.

They pushed their back's up against a large rock, trying to shield themselves from the Orc rider that had jumped on top of it. Mae looked to her left to see Kili drawing an arrow. This was either going to go very good or very bad.

He ran forward and turned, releasing the arrow and sailing it into the Warg's face. Now it was the Orc's turn as Kili drew another arrow and fired it into the Orc's eye

"Too loud" Mae murmured. She was right. They were very loud in that whole dying process. So loud that they drew over other Warg's and their riders "MOVE! RUN!" Gandalf yelled as the pack turned it's attention on the Company.

Mae ran until it felt like her leg's were going to break. She would of continued running aswell. She was good at putting up with pain. But they were surrounded. Warg's in every direction

"KILI SHOOT THEM!"

"DONT LET THEM GET CLOSE!" 

Thing's were being yelled left, right and centre but it didn't do any good. There was more showing up to replace the dead and they didn't have enough arrow's to kill them from far away. Their swords would be blunt before they even put a dent in the pack

"Where's Gandalf?" Mae yelled. She looked all around but he was no where to be seen

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled

Just when it felt like they were going to have to fight, Gandalf appeared up from a large rock "THIS WAY YOU FOOLS" He didn't have to tell them twice. The dwarves fled over to him and jumped down.

Mae was last behind Thorin who was still standing on the rock. He wanted to get everyone else down first. Well, everyone was down so maybe that was the reason she grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him down with her.

She felt his arm's go around her as they sled down the rock and if there wasn't a sense of death in the air she would of stayed in his arm's. It felt safe.

She sat up and crawled forward, getting as far away from the opening as she could. A loud horn filled the air and then the sound of arrow's being fired followed. An Orc fell into the whole and rolled to a stop at their feet. Thorin grabbed the arrow that was sticking out of it's chest and scowled "Elves"

"Uncle..." Kili spoke, pointing to a patch of red on Thorin's chest where Mae's face had just been "Are you bleeding?" Everyone peered in and Thorin looked down. He patted himself but felt no pain

"No..." Then it clicked. He looked up to see Mae who was still staring at his chest, looking to see if there was a wound "But you are..."

Mae's eyes snapped up to see everyone staring at her. She took a step back "What's wrong?" she asked

"Oh Lass..." Balin said, taking a step forward and touching the three long gashes that ran down her face. It must of been from when the Warg clawed her face. How had she not even realised?

"Is it bad?" She asked, panicking. She raised her hand up and touched it. She winced, pulling her hand back and staring at her finger tip's which were now coated in blood

Balin looked back at Thorin with worry in his eye's "She need's help... they could get infected"

Mae was still shaking. Her face was bleeding and she had no idea how bad it was. Was it the Warg? Speaking of which her face did sting... but it didn't feel that bad. It must of been the adrenaline... which was slowly wearing off.

"I cannot see where the pathway lead's!" Dwalin called from behind everyone "Should we follow it?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur yelled at him before running forward

"Master Baggin's. Do you still have that rag that Bofur gave you?" Balin asked the hobbit. Bilbo shook his head and istead pulled out a still silky white handkerchief that Mae had given him "Have you used it?" Bilbo shook his head "Good" Then, Balin placed it over Mae's wound's and held it there firmly "Hold this tight Lass" He told her before letting go. Mae's hand shot up and pushed the fabric against her skin which was quickly becoming more and more painful as her heartbeat began to slow

Balin held tight onto her shoulder as he led her along. She was a brave Lass he'll give her that. Taking a Warg hit to save Ori. He couldn't tell if he was happy or angry that she had came. Happy for the good times and angry for the bad

Mae sighed in relief after they exited the tunnel. She didn't exactly enjoy being shoved around in there. Balin had tried his best to keep the Dwarves at a good distance but they were just as eager to get out

Balin looked at her face and where the handkerchief was. It was no longer a lovely white. Now, it was a dark crimson colour. That was going to hurt more getting fixed than it was receiving that's for sure

Everyone was transfixed on the buildings below them. Gandalf had led them to Rivendell. Very clever Wizard he is... atleast that's what Mae thought. Thorin though...

Gandalf led the company down the mountain side and towards the entrance of Rivendell. In this time, Mae's face had gone from a 5 on the pain scale to a 14 and she was trying to hold in sob's. She wished they had never told her she was injured. Then she might be alright

"Gandalf" The company turned to see an Elf making his way down the steps. He looked young but then again, so did all Elves. This guy was probably somewhere in his 200's

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf told the brunette

"My Lord Elrond is not here" The Elf looked passed Gandalf and focused on the Dwarves. Then her. With a Shake of Mae's head, the Elf had diverted his attention back to Gandalf

"Not here... where is he?" The Elf was quickly cut off from speech as a loud horn filled the air. Much like the one they heard before they almost got eaten by Warg's.

Everyone turned around and saw many Elves riding horses making their way down the stone path which they too had just arrived from. They Dwarves quickly went into a defensive stance, huddling close together and pulling their weapons out as the horseman never seemed to slow but instead surround them.

Mae found herself squshed in the middle with Thorin infront of her and Kili behind her. "oh no" she muttered to herself as the cloth fell from her grasp after being shoved back more. Her hand shot up and as soon as skin and skin touched she felt tear's brimming. Why did she have to put herself before others?

"Gandalf" Elrond called out, a smile fresh on his face as he lept from his horse. Him and Gandalf exchanged word's in Elvish. She felt Kili leaning closer "What do you think they're saying?" he asked. Mae simply shrugged. But in truth she did know. They were talking about Orc's. More specifically, the one's that were hunting them down

"Strange for Orc's to come so near our border" There's Elrond confirming it

Elrond's eye's wandered into the pack of Dwarves. He stared at one for a second each. A second was all he needed. That was until his eye's landed on Mae. It took him more than a second. He even had to do a double take.

He Stepped forward and parted his hands, signalling for his men to do the same. Once the horses were out of the way and the dwarves had more room, Elrond stepped closer to Mae.

Thorin had automatically stepped in front of her "Thorin" Gandalf told him in a warning tone. Thorin reluctantly moved away from Mae, carefully watching the Elf lord as he stood just inches infront of Mae

"The girl with fire in her eye's" He muttered under his breath. Loud enough that only Mae could hear but only slightly. Looking at her up and down "My Lady" he said louder. He lowered his head and bowed.

"Lady?" The dwarves muttered among themselves. What was this Elf going on about? Was Lady not what you called Queen's and princesses? Mae was anything but that in their eye's. They couldn't even imagine her in a dress

"What is the princess of Gondor doing out of her Kingdom? And why is she with Dwarves?" He looked back at the bunch.

Princess? PRINCESS? Thorin yelled at himself. There was no way that Mae was a princess. She would of told them... wouldn't she? Of course she would! Yes, she was quite mysterious and there was a lot to learn but one does not just keep something like this hidden

Mae turned her head away and gritted her teeth "That is none of your concern" Of course he knew she was a princess... he was a Elf. They know everything. And he either knew about the fact that she was sent away from Gondor and was pretending not to or he didn't which meant Elves were not as smart as they thought. She would of atleast expected Thranduil to tell him. Were the two Elves not in contact?

She could hear all the dwarves talking. Talking about her. About her heritage. Terrible heritage it was aswell. She was barely even a princess. People knew about her sure... but she was never really let out of the castle. She was more like a prisoner. Only allowed out for show. She wondered what her father had told the people of Gondor when they stopped seeing her. Maybe he just kept using the same old excuse of "she's sleeping"

She looked back up at him, dropping her hand from her face to reveal the three deep scar's that ran diagonally from under her earlobe to her chin "Now, Could you please just let us in?"

**30 minutes before deadline! Told you I would do it! **

**Well, this chapter was... interesting and i hate all of you because i am missing supernatural (jk i could never hate you guys.. pls love me)**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and please review/pm me to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general**

**Im going to go watch supernatural now. It's season 9 so no spoilers! And someone yell at Scotland for only just recently airing it while you guys in America are already talking about season 11**

**~Erin**


	9. Oh No

"Just move your hand"

"No!"

"I can't help you unless you let me see it"

"Fine by me!" Mae scooted right back on the chair, her hand firmly placed over her wound. Her and some medicine Elf had been going backwards and forwards like this for 10 minutes now. After she saw what they were going to use to clean her up, she had changed her mind. She would rather some of Oin's ointment. Even though apparently that would not help this time

The Elf whose name was Thruil sighed and stood up "If you wish to leave it to be infected then go right ahead" and with that he walked out of the bed chamber where she had been placed.

Mae stood up from the chair and looked down at the thing's which lay on the small end table next to where the Elf was sat. Thin thread and a needle. They were going to sew her up of all thing's.

She winced as she stepped forward, hoping to rest on the bed. She looked down at her torso and ever so carefully pulled up her garment's to reveal her stomach. She cringed when she saw the big bruise forming at the bottom of her rib's and the many cut's that where littered around it. Some new some old

She had just sat herself on the edge of the bed when the door flew open and a furious Thorin stormed in. He looked left then right and when his eye's landed on her all the anger seemed to vaporize. Was that... relief?

"What's wrong?" she gulped. Why was Thorin even in here? Why didn't he knock? She could of been naked for all he knew after all

"Well when that Elf appeared and you were not with him I thought something might of went wrong" He answered truthfully

"Nothings uh... wrong" She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor, almost ashamed to say that she was too scared to get fixed up

"So why did he not heal you?" Thorin asked curiously.

"I... I uh" She looked down at her feet, avoiding any and all eye contact "I kinda told him to not" she glanced up after feeling the bed shift under her. Thorin had sat next to her and was staring at her with a bewildered expression

"Why would you do that?" His voice raised. He didn't sound angry though. He sounded more concerned above everything else

She turned her face away from him after his hand found itself resting on her shoulder. She shielded her cheek's which were quickly reddening and shrugged her shoulder's. Still not wanting him to know.

"Are you scared?" He finally asked, a brow raised

Mae's eye's widened and she tried turning her head away even more. How did Thorin guess so easily? Was it obvious? He probably think's her weak now. How could she even come on a quest like this when she was scared of pain?

"What?" She looked at him, her eye's narrowed and a forced smile on her face "That's ridiculous. Of course I'm not..." She gulped "scared" She couldn't even hear herself and she knew she didn't sound believable

"Is she all right?" They looked up to see Ori standing in the door way. His wide eye's filled with curiosity

"Bring the Elf back" Thorin ordered. Ori nodded before running off to fetch the medic

"What are you doing?" Mae said quickly, looking at Thorin. All she had to do was look into his eye's to see what he was planning "No... No, no no" She pleaded, feeling like she was about to cry

She placed her hand's on his shoulder's and kept shaking her head at him, muttering 'please' and 'no' over and over until the Elf finally arrived.

Thorin looked at the Elf and nodded towards Mae. The Elf nodded back in understanding and began gathering his thing's to bring over to the bed.

_Oh no... he's gonna stab me with that needle. Thorin you traitor_

Mae felt her whole body freeze up. This was really happening. She was going to get sewn up like some dress and she was probably going to cry in front of Thorin. Couldn't she just let her wound's get infected? Because that sounded easier

"It will be fine" He said, reassuring her

Honestly, she was very surprised that he stayed with her the whole time since she was close to killing the him and Thruil. And incase you're wondering, it was not fine. Not fine at all. Her nail's had dug into Thorin's skin every time the sharpness of the needle made contact with her own and she cursed out the blasted Elf every 4 second's. And yes, she was almost brought to tear's at the sheer pain of being stabbed several time's

"I hate you... I hate you so much" She muttered to Thorin as the Elf finished fixing her face

"As long as you are better you may hate me as much as you please" Thorin told her had he massaged his knuckles with his thumb. Her nail's were strangely sharp.

"May I go or are there any other injuries you wish to leave unattended?" Thruil asked. Clear annoyance in his expression. Never in his whole existence had he been spoken to like that while trying to heal. Especially by a princess. He didn't even know what most of the word's she called him were and frankly he did not want to know... _vile women she is_

Mae thought back to the cut's a bruises that littered her person "Nothing that Oin's ointments wont fix" she gave Thruil a half smile to which he did not return. He simply bowed and then exited, relieved to be out of her presence

Mae pulled her hair away from her face and held it tightly in her grasp behind her head. She needed to keep it away from her wound. She found this task rather difficult to be honest. She couldn't even see what she was doing

She looked over to Thorin, her hand's still clasped around her locks. He was still sitting next to her, lost in his own thought's. She began to wonder what he was thinking about and if she should pull him from them

"Thorin?" Thorin snapped his head around "Could you braid my hair?" she asked as casually as she could. Now that she thought about it, it did sound weird. She just assumed that he would because well... Dwarves likes braid's don't they?

Apparently not since the way Thorin reacted to her question. It was like all the colour had drained from his face and she didn't know better she would say that he looked almost embarrassed

_What have I done now? _

"You want me to braid your hair?" Thorin asks, trying not to stutter

_You have reduced him to a nervous teenager, good job Mae._

"...yes?"

"Do you realise what you just said?" His confidence was coming back now and he was almost grinning. He had realised she had not meant it in the way he was thinking

"...no?"

"It signifies betrothal in Dwarven tradition, Mae. If I put my braid in your hair, it would make us betrothed" He emphasised the word as if trying to tell her of how important it really was. But she already knew and now it was her turn to turn into a nervous teenager

"Di- did I?..." She could barely get the words out due to her embarrassment. She couldn't even believe she had just said that. She looked down, hiding the stupid smirk on her face and place her finger's tips on her temple and shielded herself using her palms

"Did I just ask you to marry me?"

**Well... this was an interesting chapter to write I'll tell you that.**

**Was contemplating writing it but i am very glad I did**

**Next week I think it is, I shall be moving so I wont have internet for a while (not sure how long but hopefully not ages) and also, The Hobbit is being removed from Netflix in 3 days so i am going to attempt to write as much as I can since that is my source**

**A7rainbowdash07 : She love's your personality too**

**TigerLily2214: Let's murder the dad together just cause he is such an arsehole**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and PM/review to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general**

**Till next time**

**~Erin**


	10. Ice And Fire

The nervous Orc stepped through the ruins and towards Azog who was standing on the ledge, facing the night sky infront of him. He found himself scrunching up his shoulder's when the Warg's growled at him. Why were they so terrifying?

"The Dwarves, master..." he took a sharp breath "... we lost them" He jumped back when he thought one of the Warg's were going to take a snap at him but quickly relaxed "Ambushed by Elvish filth, we were - "

"I don't want excuses" The pale orc's low, gravely voice filled the air, quieting everything around him. He turned and walked down the step's so he was on level ground with the Orc and walked forward until he was next to his own White Warg "I want the head of the Dwarf King!"

"We were outnumbered..." The orc tried again. Thinking that something - anything he said would make a difference "There was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life!"

The pale orc walked forward and placed his hand on the Orc's head "Far better you had... " he leaned in for effect "paid with it"

He started racking his brain, there must be something that would insure the safety of his life. It was only when he felt Azog's blade/hand stab him in the gut that he thought of something "There was a girl" he hissed out as he was lifted from the ground

Azog looked at him curiously "A girl? What do you mean 'A girl'?"

"She was with the Dwarf scum... but she was no -" He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain crashed into him "She was no Dwarf. I think it may be th-"

"The girl with the fire in her eye's..." Azog gripped onto the Orc's shoulder and pulled out his hand/blade and dropped him to the ground. He turned and snorted "Are you sure she was with them?" he turned back to the slowly dying Orc infront of him

"Yes master" The orc coughed out

He snorted and began pacing, his smile growing bigger by the second " And so it shall be written that the line of Durin will only continue..." he yelled out so the Orc's around him could hear and remember the line that they had seen repeated many times "... when the fire in her eye's, Melt's the ice in his heart" It must be her... Which mean's he needed her dead. If she dies then any future heir's die with her.

"The Dwarf scum will show themselves soon enough!" he called out "The quicker the king and the girl are separated the better. Send out word that there is a price on their head's. GO!" He yelled as the last of his rider's sped off

As Mae walked along the mountain path, Bilbo infront of her and Fili behind her, she couldn't help but remember last night. After that dreadful... dreadful encounter she had with Thorin she found herself avoiding him

_Anyone would be lucky to spend the rest of their day's with you_

That was the last thing he said to her. She really was not sure if that was suppose to make her feel better or not but either way she took it as a compliment. She had also found herself wondering if he truly meant anyone. Anyone meant everyone right? ... was he not part of everyone?

_Woah there, getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you there Mae? He was complimenting you, nothing more, nothing less. Stop jumping to conclusions. Thorin does not want to Marry you. He does not want to be your husband and make beautiful Dwarf/Human children _

Though, now that she was thinking about it, he did seem to act different around her. He was almost playful. Like he turned into Fili but more... handsome and Kingly

_You just called him Handsome... you think he's handsome. Did I not warn you against thing's like this? Do you listen to anything I tell you? _

"Balin, you know these path's, lead on" She heard Thorin say. She looked up and for a brief moment it looked as if he was looking back at her. If he was it didn't last long as he was now watching all the Dwarves, making sure they were all getting past

_You're going to have to walk past him_

Mae slowed down, letting everyone past her to prolong then inevitable. She was now at the back of the line and was almost at Thorin

_You proposed to him and you weren't even drunk, then again how were you to know? But still... you asked the King of Erebor to marry you_

She quickly walked past him, keeping her head low so she would not make any eye contact with him. But, even her greatest attempts failed as she felt his presence next to her. She looked up to see him staring ahead as if he hadn't even noticed her. Yet he still kept his pace equal to her's

"If I did not know any better, I would say you have been avoiding me" He finally broke the silence

"Why would you say that?" she asked, making her voice sound calm and even

"Well, after you purposed to me, you began ignoring me"

"I did not purpose to you!" she gasped, her voice coming out in more a squeak

Thorin just grinned, keeping his head facing forward. How long was he going to hold this against her? Better not be too long or he might find himself getting royally slapped

"I have not been avoiding you" she lied "I have just been... preoccupied. And why do you care if I was avoiding you? Which in fact I was not... because I was preoccupied and not avoiding you... at all" She should just stop talking now

"I don't care" it came out more threatening than he had planned... in fact he did not even plan for it to be threatening. Now it sounds like he does care and he's trying to hide it. He doesn't care. It does not hurt him in any way, shape or form that she may of been avoiding him

Thorin shook his head clear of all those thoughts and hardened his face "I just thought it best to know if one of my _worker's_ were having a problem" And then he stormed forward.

Worker? Did he just call her a worker? What was wrong with him? One minute he was happy and in a good mood and the next he was back to grumpy old Thorin. These mood swing's better not be a regular thing

Thorin kept walking and pushing forward until he was near the front by Balin and Dwalin. Why did that infuriate him so much? All she did was ask a simply question that had a simply answer that he could not give. He yelled at her for no reason apart from the fact he could not control his emotions

_You can't just keep bottling up emotions you idiot. This is what happen's when you do that. You call the girl you wish to love for eternity a worker and act like a complete and utter bastard... one day you will have to admit it, Thorin Oakenshield _

**Yay another chapter that I wrote straight after the last one and didn't post until later, YAY!**

**So another interesting chapter for me to write since I had to do the Orc part and it took me longer than I'm proud to admit to come up with that line about the fire and Ice... don't even know if it's good enough but I'm sticking with it**

**Also... I am going to have to star posting two chapter's a day if I want them all up before I lose the internet for a little while. That doesn't bother you guy's does it? **

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of hours so yay **

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and PM/review to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story so far**

**Till next time**

**~Erin**


	11. Thunder Battle

They had been walking for what felt like day's now. This time, it was Thorin avoiding Mae. But he wasn't avoiding Mae so to say, but more avoiding having to see her and remember the emotion's and the pain that was in her eye's when he had snapped at her

Each night, he would watch her from afar. Watch how she laughed, how she made other's around her laughed. Most importantly, he would watch how the light played with her hair. It made it Shine

He had noticed how Fili had been sleeping next to her, or maybe it was the other way around. But each night, She was always asleep next to his nephew. Was it not enough for her to steal his heart? She needed his too?

_You're getting ahead of yourself here... remember what happened last time when this happened?_

Each night he would think this, each night he would have to remind himself that was not her purpose. And each night he would wish that it was him sleeping next to her. He wished her could wrap his arm's around her waist, pull her close and never let go. Then he would have to tell himself that that would never happened and it pained him each time

"HOLD ON!" Thorin called back as they pulled themselves along the rocky pass, trying not to slip and fall due to the heavy rain. This was, by far, the most dangerous thing they have had to walk across.

Mae looked down over the edge to see nothing but blackness. She didn't even want to think about how far down it went... if it did have a bottom that was. As far as she could tell it went on forever, never stopping. An bottomless pit

Her back pressed against the cold rock face of the mountain as she carefully made her way along. She kept her face looking up and her breathing steady. This was not fun. She hates this. She misses Bilbo's hobbit hole. The warmth of it and how it felt homely. She wished she could live there

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Thorin's voice came again

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin suddenly yelled as a giant boulder crashed into the side of the mountain above them.

Mae crouched down, and shut her eye's as bits of sharp rock and boulder came tumbling down. She felt her skin being nicked by a few pieces but nothing major

"This is no thunder storm" Balin spoke out "Its a thunder battle!"

Mae found herself transfixed on the giant rock being that stood infront of them. It was the one throwing giant boulder's. It was so large and... rocky. The large stone giant threw another piece. The Dwarves flinched, expecting to be hit but instead, the large rock flew past them and hit another giant that was behind them

"How many of these thing's are there?" Someone asked. She didn't focus on the voice however. She was still transfixed.

She found herself being pulled back firther into the rock face as the ground underneath them began shifting. They weren't even on the rock face. Mae looked up to see that they were on one of the stone giant's leg's

"Oh no..." She muttered

The giant stumbled back after being hit in the head and his leg flew to the side, allowing Thorin and the some of the dwarves get off onto an actually Rock path. But the other's were still trapped in the middle of the battle as the Stone giant's continued fighting

"HOLD ONTO ME!" Bofur yelled at her. He didn't have to tell her twice as her arm was already latched onto him while her other hand was holding so tightly to the rock that her knuckle's were turning white

They flew past the dwarves who were safe of the edge. They had been so close they could almost reach out and grab them but the Giant was too quick to move. Mae had sworn that Thorin was only watching her as they went past

The stone giant fell forward and they were falling towards the side. They were going to be crushed. Well this was a terrible way to end wasn't it? Crushed by a Stone Giant... actually that sound's pretty cool

"NO!" Thorin yelled as rock collided with rock. The Stone giant's leg fell back, falling down into the bottomless pit and not a single dwarf was to be see. They ran forward, expecting to see the crush bodies of the rest of their company

Mae groaned and scrunched up her face. That was certainly unpleasant. She placed both her hand's on each side of Bofur and pushed up... she was lying on top of Bofur. She looked down at him and snickered "You look terrible from this angle" she told him before rolling off him and onto her back where she could easily sit herself up

Bofur stood up and playfully shoved Mae before looking around. He suddenly had a realisation "Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit!"

Mae looked around the edge's and spotted him dangling over it "THERE!" She yelled, poiting at the halfling.

Ori jumped onto his stomach and reached his arm out and grabbed Bilbo's wrist before he slipped. Bofur was next, lying down next to him holding his arm out and trying to reach the Hobbit

"He's gonna fall!" Mae said, realising that the hobbit was slowly slipping. She cursed herself under her breath for feeling the need to put herself before other's and then she launched herself over the edge

She kept one hand gripping the edge and placed her feet on a small sturdy ledge. She ignored the dwarves cries for her to come back up as she used her free hand to grab Bilbo's thigh and push him up towards Bofur's hand.

Together, Bofur and Ori pulled the hobbit up safely. As she was reaching for the ledge with her now free hand, her foot slipped and if she had not been clutching so tightly she would of fallen

Of course, Thorin was the one to grab her wrist and drag her up. He would be damned if he was going to lose her before he even got the chance to say those magic three word's that he himself wasn't even sure could be said by him.

Thorin pulled Mae up to her feet and before he even had the chance to say anything, his arm's flew around her small frame and held her close. He almost lost her because of that... Hobbit

"I thought we had lost our burglar" Dwalin said, letting out his breath

Thorin pulled back from the hug but kept one arm around her waist as he stared down the Hobbit "He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come" Then, he let go of Mae "He has no place amongst us" He turned to a small opening and called Dwalin to follow him to see if it was safe

Mae looked at Bilbo and sighed. How could Thorin say something like that to him? After everything that had happened... how could he say that now? And why did he hold her so close?

"Dont worry Master Baggin's" She told Bilbo, kneeling down infront of him and placing a hand on his shoulder "He doesn't mean it" She knew she was lying... to Bilbo and herself. Thorin did mean it and she was starting to wonder if he was right

**So I have the rest of the chapter's written up that go with the first Hobbit movie (thank mahal) and It took 10 hour's but it was worth it... I hope you know how much I love you guy's**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and PM/Review to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general**

**Till next time**

**~Erin**


	12. One Of Us

After they swept the cave to make sure it was clear and had been denied a fire to cook with, the company found themselves lying on the hard floor with empty stomach's. Some were sleeping and some were re-thinking all the decisions they had made in their life that brought them to this point

The last one was Mae. She couldn't sleep and she wasn't even the slightest bit tired. All she could think about was her near death experience and the way Thorin held her tight in his arm's. She could still feel the warmth of his person

It was now obvious that she was not going to sleep. She had Thorin on the brain and she was pretty sure no one could sleep with that. She stood up and carefully stepped over the Dwarves "Mind if I join you?" she asked Bofur as she sat herself next to him

"Of course not" He smiled warmly at her and she returned it. Then they sat in silence for what seemed like a millennia until Bofur finally asked the question that had been itching at the back of his mind "So what's going on with you and Thorin?"

Honestly, even she had no definite answer to that question. Thorin was strange when it came to emotions. He doesn't really show them unless he need's to. But today... they way he kept her tight in his arm's, refusing to let go. He had thought she might die and that must of saddened him... scared him even. She needed to find out what was going on in his head "I don't know what you're talking about" she bluntly told Bofur. She wanted to understand this whole thing before she started answering question's she didn't know the answer to

"Well let me fill you in. I first noticed it back when he threw your journal away. He looked like he regretted it which is something he never does. Then, he carried you when you passed out and even held onto your bag's which is something he would not even do for Fili or Kili. Then at Rivendell, he just got up and left that Elrond guy to go in search of you. They were having a very important discussion aswell" he nodded his head a couple time's as he fixed his hat "Then there was today... when he held you so close I thought you would burst. Now, I ask you again... what is going on between you and Thorin"

Mae lowered her head and snorted "I honestly do not know Bofur... but when I do, you will be the first I tell alright?" Bofur seemed happy with that. He did love knowing thing's before anyone else

The topic was quickly changed after that. Now they were talking about travelling. Mae had told him off the time she travelled to Rohan when she was 19 and almost stabbed one of the rider's; then of course he made a joke about how she was so young compared to all of them which just made her laugh

A shadow passing infront of them brought their attention's away from each other and toward's the sneaky little hobbit that was making for the exit "Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked as he stood up

"Back to Rivendell" Bilbo said, not giving them a second glance

"You can't turn back now" Bofur walked forward so he was stood behind the Hobbit. Mae stayed seated, Thorin's word's still in her mind "You're part of the company" he looked down at Mae "Tell him"

Mae stood up and smiled at him. Thorin was a fool to think that this Hobbit was not one of them "You're one of us" She told him, repeating her own words

"I'm not though am I? Thorin said I should never of come and he was right"

"No Bilbo" She stepped forward and grabbed his wrist "You may not be the toughest thing I ever saw but that does not change a thing. You are positively one of us Bilbo Baggin's"

"I don't know what I was thinking" He muttered as he pulled his arm from her grasp "I should never of let you take me out that door"

"You're home sick that's all"

"We understand"

"No you don't" Bilbo lowered his voice and pointed at them "You don't understand, none of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life, to living on the road, not sticking in one place... not belonging anywhere"

Mae felt like she had been slapped. She could even feel the sting and the tear's that normally followed. She refused to let them out though. Mae sniffed and lowered her head. His word's were true but it still hurt to hear them

"Im sorry I-"

"No you're right" He looked at Mae then back at the sleeping company "We don't belong anywhere" He placed an arm around Mae's shoulder, attempting to comfort her. He also knew the word's were true and they hurt him. But it seemed they hurt Mae more "I wish you all the luck in the world" he said softly

Mae looked up and sniffed "Me too" she whispered. She was leaning into Bofur when she noticed the blue shine that was coming through Bilbo's coat. She stood herself up straight and narrowed her eye's at it "What's that?"

Bilbo looked down at his sword and pulled it up. It was glowing blue. That's when she heard Thorin yelling at everybody to wake up. She looked down at the ground and saw the sand and dirt was shifting and moving.

Then suddenly, there was no ground and she was falling. She landed hard on the ground below but it didn't stop there. It was like some giant slide that just kept going. She looked around and noticed that Thorin was the closest to her

_Of course he was... very convenient _

"THORIN!" She called out as she tried manoeuvring herself closer to him. He noticed her and started doing the same. He reached his hand out as did she and they were so close their finger's were brushing against each other's

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled at her. Mae turned her head to see a large rock that was in the middle of the giant slide of death. She was heading right for it. She stretched her hand out again, trying to reach Thorin so he could pull her to safety - well as safe as you could in this situation - but it was no use She collided with the large rock and then there was no sound nor could she see Thorin any more. There was only darkness

**All I'm going to say is "OOHHHHHH"**

**You know the drill "blah blah follow, blah blah review"**

** wasn't working there for a while was it? I was actually panicking because I didn't know if it was going to be working again before my internet cut out and yeah... I only figured out it was working when I got an update for "The White Lighter" (which is something you should read Spn fandom)**

**I am now going to multi-post like... 3 chapter's**

**~Erin**


	13. Frozen Heart Worth Mining

Once they had been flung out of the slide of death and onto wooden planks that were surprisingly sturdy, Thorin reached for a limp Mae mad pulled her close "Wake up" he hissed at her as the Goblin's were nearing

"NO!" He cried out as one especially nasty looking one pulled Mae from his hold and held her in his own arm's bridal style. Her head lolled to the side and her was flung around his shoulder's... she looked dead

Then it was Thorin's turn. They yanked him and started pushing him along. If it wasn't for the sheer amount of Goblin's then he would of killed them all to get to her. He could just spot her brown hair bobbing up and down in the front

He kept calling out in the hope's she might hear him and wake up. He kept pushing forward in the hope's he would be able to reach her but alas... she never stirred and he never even got to take a step that the Goblin's didn't want him to take

Thorin looked at his surrounding's. The whole inside of this place had been hollowed out and and a wooden bridge was placed everywhere. It was like a large town. He still had no idea how these bridges were still standing though

They were all pushed forward onto a larger platform where a larger Goblin was seated on what appeared to be a throne. He must be the king

"Who would dare come armed into my Kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassin's?"

"Dwarves my king" one of the Orc's spoke out

"Dwarves?!" 

"We found 'em on the front door"

"Well don't just stand there. Search them! Search all of them!"

The Goblin that was holding Mae lowered her onto her feet and stood her up while another Goblin tracked his dirty little hand's all over her body. Thorin watched every move he made. He was completly ignoring the Goblin's who were taking his weapons. All he was focused on was killing that Goblin. The one who was touching Mae..._ his_ Mae

"That's no Dwarf... so why is she with them?" The king asked, staring at the girl who was still unconscious in the Goblin's arms "Bring her forward" The Goblin's did as they were told and dragged her forward and threw her down with a thump on the floor in front of him "Wake her up!" he yelled at the Goblin's again.

One of the Goblin's crept forward and kicked Mae as hard as he could. She stirred slightly but still she stayed in the same position. He looked up at his King who was still waiting. The Goblin took a breath and leaned down closer to her and grabbed her collar. He pulled her up so her body was facing his and he began shaking her

Thorin watched as his blood boiled. He was going to cut that Goblin open, fill is inside's with wood then set them on fire so he would burn from the inside "Thorin" Nori whispered from beside him. He looked at the Dwarf and what he was pointing at. He followed his eye's and what forced him to hide a grin. Mae had a tiny Blade gripped in her hand and she was slowly bringing it up, ready to stab the Goblin. She must of woken up

Before this Goblin had any idea what was happening, Mae had brought her blade up and stabbed him upwards. The blade went so far up she could of swore she saw it behind his eye's.

The Goblin dropped her and shrieked before tumbling backward's and falling off the edge. Mae herself stumbled, except she stumbled forward into the arm's of Dwalin. She was however, quickly pulled back by not one, but three Goblin's who held onto her tightly and held her infront of the Goblin King

_Why the heck are they only going for us?_

"You're lucky I didn't like him" The Goblin King spat down at her "Check her again! She could have weapon's _anywhere_" The fact that he emphasized the last word sent shiver's down her spine

The Goblin's started patting her down _again_. She could feel their hand's lingering in place's they shouldn't. Every time she felt a hand somewhere she didn't like she would kick out and tug and do everything to free herself

When they were finished -which would of been earlier if they hadn't been frisking her- they had pulled out 16 small blades that were scattered around her person and not surprisingly, that wasn't all of them. She felt naked without the rest though... she felt weak and vulnerable and she didn't like it

"Now... small human. What are you doing in these part's?" Why was he only asking her? Had she been named official speaker for the company now because if so, no one told her "SPEAK!" He yelled again after no answer came

"Very well... if she will not talk, we'll make _them_ squawk" this certainly got the crowd rallied up "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! We'll start with the younger one" He pointed at Ori

That was it. She was most certainly not letting them touch a hair on his sweet little head "W-" she was about to yell out, to make up some stupid lie but Thorin had beaten her to it

He stepped through the crowd and out infront so he stood next to the Goblin's that were holding her. He used everything he had in his willpower to not look at her. He couldn't. He had to keep his focus on this big ugly beast. If he looked at her, if he showed any concern then it could be used against him

"Well, well, well if it isn't Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain" He could hear Mae shuffling as she tried pulling away again. Then there was smacking sound and the shuffling stopped

_Dont look, whatever you do... don't look_

"Oh but I forgot... you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king... which make's you nobody really"

"HE'S MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU UG-"

"SHUT IT" There was another Smacking sound and then Mae was quiet again

_We're going to kill them..._

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head" He then turned to Mae "Yours too... Just the head's though. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. The pale Orc"

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle!" Thorin hissed. That's not what he wanted to say... he was thinking more along the line's of why that disgusting Orc wanted _his_ Mae dead

The Goblin king turned to a small... very small Orc that was sitting in some sort of swing/seat "Tell the pale Orc I have found fire eye girl and the King under the mountain" then, the little creepy scribe zipped off

"What did you say?" Mae asked him "What did you call me?"

The Goblin king looked down at her "Well, I guess you will be dead soon enough so it doesn't matter" he muttered before leaning down "The girl with the fire in her eye's"

"What does that mean?" she asked again. She remember's Elrond calling her that. At the time, she just brushed it off but now, hearing someone who live's underground say it... it made her curious is all

"Do you not know?" The Goblin King passed his look between Thorin and her and the creepiest smile you ever did see crept onto his thin lip's. He straightened himself up and started reciting word's like you would for a poem. He even did little action's to match "AND SO IT SHALL BE WRITTEN" He was adding too much effect to this "That the line of Durin may only continue if" He looked down at them "The fire in her eye's melt's the ice in his heart and yada yada yada"

He lowered himself down to their level and chuckled at the bewildered expression's "So tell me... have you thawed out his heart yet? Is it melted? Do you _love_ each other?" Well he was blunt wasn't he

Mae gulped. That didn't make sense... was he saying that her and Thorin were suppose to... that she was gonna... that he would... This was not good. She needed to have a serious chat with Gandalf

"That's preposterous!" Thorin yelled at him

"Is it now? So you... don't care for the small human?"

"No!" He yelled. He sounded so sure but even Mae could hear... no she could feel the lie. Mae lowered her head and closed her eye's. Was this the only reason Gandalf brought her on the quest?

**Dun dun dun**


	14. Run Or Die

The Goblin King sang some terrible... terrible song in a terrible voice as his minion's were pushing them all toward's some rather large torture devices. She had to hand it to them, they were creative when it came to thing's like this

"GOBLIN TOWN!" He finished the song but kept his finger's waving in the air along to the music that was being played. It echoed of the wall's and right into their ear's. She was already getting a headache from listening to it

A goblin shrieked as it unsheathed one of the swords. He threw it down and jumped backwards and soon all the Goblin's did the same, even the one's that were holding onto Mae.

She shook her arm's slightly and stayed standing where she was. She wasn't exactly focused on what was going on around her. She was still being smacked in the face with the fact that_ she_ is to marry Thorin Oakenshield. She doesn't even get a choice either. It's like a _prophecy_ or something like that

"I KNOW THAT SWORD! IT IS THE GOBLIN CLEAVER!" The Goblin King clung onto his throne, trying to put as much distance between himself and that sword as he could

Suddenly she was being whipped and kicked and punched and pushed around. She could hear the Goblin King describing the sword in the background. She attempted dodging the blow's and even fighting back but there was not enough room. Slowly but surely she was being shoved backward's and into the Dwarves

She was tackled to the ground by a different set of three Goblin's. She pushed her hand's up, keeping them at a distance. Her head rolled to the side and she saw Thorin fighting off his own three Goblin's

"CUT OFF THEIR HEADS!"

A blinding white light filled the room and a gush off air followed, every thing and everyone in the room flew backward's. Gandalf stepped forward "Take up arms" Everyone was slowly starting to get up now "fight... FIGHT!" He then ran forward, sword raised

Mae reached her hand out to the left and felt around for something, anything "HEY!" She yelled at one of the Goblin's that sat on top of her. He looked down at her and she pulled the rock she now had and brought it up and smacked him in the head. She then rolled the opposite direction that he fell and jumped up to her feet and started dodging attack's

_We need our weapon's_

She dropped down low and grabbed as much as she could carry and once she was back on her feet she was throwing them around and praying that the Dwarves caught them.

She was now down to one sword and she started swinging it around like crazy, cutting and slicing at any Goblin that dared to come near. The ratio from Goblin to Dwarf was thinning down but they were still gravely outnumbered. Thank whoever was listening that they had a wizard in their midst who had probably killed hundred's of Goblin's before... though that's what they thought about Dragon's

She didn't even know how it happened but the Goblin King was tumbling over the edge of the platform. Probably Thorin "Good riddance" she muttered before going back to her killing spree

"FOLLOW ME!" Gandalf yelled at the Dwarves. Mae was already off as soon as she heard 'Follow' she wanted out of here as soon as possible and to clean the feeling of Goblin hand's off her

She ran behind Dwalin down one of the many wooden bridges that refused to break even though they were only held together by string and had near enough 500 pounds walking across them every day

Realising they weren't going to be able to kill all of the Goblin's running towards them, Dwalin slammed his axe into the rope that was holding down a branch that was suppose to be a banister. He then picked up the large branch as did Mae and Balin and the three of them ran forward, holding this new weapon in their's in their arm's

They slid the Goblin's off the bridge before they even had a chance to reach them. She was thankful Dwalin was a quick thinker cause if he wasn't... they would be Goblin chow.

Once there was not as many hideous creatures running their way, the three dropped their wooden weapon and ran forward again, slashing and kicking and punching anything that they came across them

Mae did a 360 degree's turn while spinning her sword, taking off the head's of four Goblin's as she did so. She quickly regained her balance and kept running forward. She could almost taste the freedom and it made her mouth water

"CUT THE ROPES!" Thorin yelled out

The Dwarves that were closest cut the ropes that were holding one of the bridges up. It fell backward's and six Goblin's who were swinging down got caught in it and spun around and around. It was rather amusing actually

She kept running forward. She didn't stop, not even when her leg's were screaming in pain. This was life or death and her whining leg's were not going to make her choose death

She jumped onto another bridge as Gandalf cut the rope that freed it and it went sailing across. Bifur caught her and steadied her so she wouldn't fall off. It swung to the other side and Balin, Bombur and Ori were the first to jump off. Everyone else didn't get enough time as it swung back and more Goblin's jumped on.

They were quickly killed and the bridge swung back and everyone jumped off. She was running again. Lot of running involved in escaping isn't there? Somebody should fix that. Wouldn't it be great if the only way to escape somewhere was to offer something like... bread? Then they just _had_ to let you go. Like, it was the rules. Somebody should get on that right away

Gandalf held his staff up to a large boulder that was hanging from the ceiling. The boulder dropped and began rolling down. They all followed behind it, letting it do all the killing for them

The exit was right infront of them now. Mae was in front of the pack, her sword ready just incase the Goblin King popped up like he decided to do last minute. The force of the impact he had sent her flying back to where Gandalf was standing.

He pulled her to her feet and pushed her behind him. Gandalf stepped forward and stared down the Goblin King "you thought you could run away from me?" He swung his Kingly pole at Gandalf who had just jumped back in time to avoid being smacked "What are you going to do now?"

Gandalf pounced forward and poked the Goblin King in the eye with his staff, then, when he was distracted, Gandalf took his sword and slit open his stomach vertically, allowing all his Goblin guts to pour out

The Goblin King fell to his knee's and placed a hand over his gaping wound. He thought for a second before looking directly at Gandalf "That'll do it" The now dead king fell forward with such force that he broke the bridge is half

_Fat bastard_

They fell so far, so fast. Mae was clinging on for dear life and screaming bloody Mary as it got darker and darker around them. Finally, they crashed at the bottom, piles of wooden planks resting on top of them

"Well that could of been worse" Bofur pointed out... a little too soon as the Goblin King came crashing down on top of them, knocking all air out of their small bodies

Kili was the one who spotted the hundred's of Goblin's running down the cliff to the east "There's too many, we can't fight them" Dwalin said as he pulled Nori up

"Only one thing will save us... daylight. RUN!" Gandalf yelled at them

"I am never running again" Mae mumbled as she began up her running again. She heard a few agreeing grunts from the Dwarves. At least she wasn't the only one who felt this way

They ran threw a narrow cave that eventually led outside. The feeling of fresh air on her face felt so good. Shame she couldn't stop and enjoy it. She kept running, occasionally pushing herself up and over a giant rock or boulder. Couldn't stop to go around

"Bifur, Bofur, Mae. That's eleven. Fili, Kili! That's thirteen and Bombur. That's fourteen" Gandalf looked around "Where is Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?"

Fili and Kili looked down at the ground as if he would just pop up out of the dirt "Curse that halfling!"

"He's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Dont blame me!"

"Where did you last see him?" Gandalf's voice hushed everyone elses

"I think I saw him slip away when they took us" Nori added

"No, I'll tell you what happened" Thorin stepped forward "Master Baggin's saw his chance to go and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since he stepped out of his door. Well will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone"

"You are wrong about him" Mae was the only one to speak up "He wouldn't just abandon us... we're his friends"

"He is gone!" Thorin barked back. Mae took a step back, the tone of his voice startling her

"No... he isn't" Bilbo appeared behind Thorin. Gandalf gasped and walked towards the little halfling

"Bilbo Baggin's, I've never been so happy to see someone in my whole life"

"Bilbo, we'd given you up" Kili admitted, a smile on his face. This Hobbit really did know how to scare people huh?

"How on earth did you get past the guards?" Fili asked

"Well what does it matter. He is back" Gandalf said, trying to change the subject

"It matter's" Thorin stared at Gandalf, then at Bilbo "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look..." Bilbo took a step toward's the Dwarven King "I know you doubt me and I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my book's and my arm chair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. It was taken from you and I will help you take it back if I can"

Every took a moment to take in Bilbo's words. They were all so grateful and touched by his speech. He really was a true friend. It was the sound of Warg's that brought them out of their little trance

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin muttered

"And into the fire" Gandalf finished "RUN!"

_What is it with all this running?_

**One more chapter until the first movie has ended! **

**This chapter was pretty difficult to write since I'm not exactly the best at writing the action down. I wanted to get in all the detail's of it though so I did try my best so if it's terrible I'm sorry ;-;**

**The next chapter should be up around 6pm (Scottish Time) so that should be somewhere between 9-10am if you live in America**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and PM/Review to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general**

**(I will be in an internet-less zone fo the next 5 hours so how bout not Pming. But if you do just remember that i'm not ignoring you, I just can't see it)**

**~Erin**


	15. No Place Like Home

She narrowly avoided a swing by a Warg "not falling for that one again" she grunted before continuing with her running. It appeared that they had run out of ground as they discovered when they came to the edge of the cliff. Nothing but tree's surrounding them

"UP! IN THE TREE'S!" She was born ready for this. She had been sleeping in tree's since she was 16. She grabbed a hold of the bottom branch and swung herself up so her feet wrapped around the next branch up. Fili grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her forward quicker than she would of been able to.

Mae, Kili and Fili climbed up four or more branches until they felt at a safe height. They looked down, their feet swinging backwards and forwards. The Warg's were desperately trying to jump up and grab them

"You smell that? The smell of fear" Azog spoke out from where he sat on his white Warg "I remember your father reeked of it... Thorin, son of Thrain" Azog's eyes wondered until they landed on Mae. He smiled and held up is weapon and pointed it at her "Those two are mine. Kill the other's!" He yelled, swinging his hammer like sword above his head "DRINK THEIR BLOOD!"

One Warg managed to jump higher than expected and slammed itself into the Tree. The sheer force of it was enough to throw Mae. She flung her arm's out and grabbed onto a branch that belonged to the tree that rested on the very end of the cliff. She was thankful her clumsiness was not coming in to play right now. Her leg's swung up and she turned herself up so now her stomach lay on top of the branch.

All the other tree's had fallen now. Only one remained and the company was barely holding on. A pinecone that was slowly being eaten by the flames that coated it, landed infront of Mae. She looked up to see many more like this one being thrown. She picked it up and aimed for the Warg's face and threw it, hitting it square in it's nose.

The tree fell backward's many of the Dwarves lost their balance and were now holding onto each other to keep themselves from falling. Mae was clinging onto a branch aswell, her leg's dangling over nothing

"THORIN!" She yelled as the Dwarf King walked past her, sword in hand. He was an idiot. He was going to get himself killed! She attempted again to pull herself up but she was weak from all that running... cursed running!

Everyone watched as Thorin made his way over to Azog, an oaken branch held in his hand as a shield. Is that really all he is going to use? Yes, it is his name but that does not mean... you know what? Never mind. Let him be an idiot. Right now she had bigger thing's to worry about as a Warg slowly approached her

"GANDALF!" She screeched as the Warg bent down and clamped it's teeth around her side's and pulled her up. She didn't even try to free herself as every time she moved, the Warg's teeth would dig deeper into her skin

She screamed out in pain as the Warg carried her over to the current battle arena where Thorin was now laying drifting in and out of consciousness. It felt like the Warg was going to tear off her flesh any minute. She was then dropped next to Thorin and the first thing she did was use the last of her energy to crawl next to him "Thorin" she whispered, dropping her head on his chest. He was still breathing

"Bring me their head's" Azog told another Orc. The Orc nodded and walked over and Mae attempted kicking out but it was no use. She was in so much pain. Her body dropped and now she was just resting on Thorin who now had a sword to his throat. They were going to leave her there so his blood would splatter on her.

Mae looked toward's the giant pale orc who was watching them, waiting to claim their head's as a prize. She watched him curiously has he began fishing for something behind him after he noticed her staring at him. What he brought out shocked her

_Our journal_

He waved it infront of his face before turning and throwing it away much like Thorin had done. Except this time... it didn't hurt. She didn't feel the lose she did then. She found herself smiling as she once again lowered herself back onto his chest as her whole body became heavy.

Thorin was reaching for his own sword when Bilbo had pounced on the large Orc. He looked down on his chest to see Mae's face staring back at him. She grinned slightly before she let the darkness take her. She was loosing so much blood...

Thorin thread his hand's through her hair before he too surrendered and let a deep sleep take him away. He had promised himself that he would protect her but he couldn't even save himself. Now they both lay here, dying.

They don't know how, but Bilbo had killed that large Orc that was about to take Mae's and Thorin's head. This created the perfect opportunity for those who could, to make their way over and fight because that's all they could do

It seemed like they were going to lose, it really did. But then these... giant eagles appeared. They grabbed Warg's and dropped the off the cliff's, same with the Orc's. Then they began grabbing the Dwarves

Two eagles flew in from different directions. One picked up Mae and the Other Thorin, then they flew off in different direction's. Eventually, the Eagle that was carrying Mae had come into view and flew up against the Eagle carrying Kili and Fili

The two brother's looked down at a blood covered, limp Mae. They were so worried for her, for their uncle aswell. They both looked dead which scared them "MAE!" Fili shouted, seeing if he could wake her up. When no response came he raised his voice and directed it in the direction of his uncle who was in front of him "THORIN!" yet again, no response

The Eagles finally started circling a large structure that was surrounded by beautiful green hill's. The Eagle's lay Thorin and Mae down first, like they had found them. Her head resting on his chest and his hand resting on her

Gandalf was the first to run over "THORIN! MAE!" He yelled, hoping to get a response. He kneeled down moved Mae so she was laying next to him. He rested his ear on Thorin's chest. Still breathing. He then placed a ear to her's and was shocked to find there was nothing

She wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating. It was only then that he noticed the amount of blood pouring from her side. That Warg had torn into her like she was nothing

"ARE THEY ALRIGHT?" Kili came running over, followed by Fili

"Focus on walking him up" He told the boy's before directing his attention towards Mae. He needed to stop the bleeding before he tried anything "OIN!" He yelled at the dwarf "BANDAGES AND LOTS OF THEM!" The dwarf nodded and started raking through his bag immediately

Gandalf ripped open what was left of her garment's at the side to reveal a rather large bite mark. He took out his canteen and splashed water all over it. Hopefully that would clean it up

Oin sat himself next to Gandalf and together they both started working on bandaging her up without revealing anything to the rest of the company who were now approaching

That gave Kili and idea. He nudged his brother and held out his hand. Fili handed over his canteen and watched Kili pour _a lot_ of water over their uncle's face. Thorin's eyes shot open and he sat up quicker than he should of, muttering about the hobbit and Mae

Thorin looked around and his eye's landed on Gandalf and Ori who were crouched over a still limp Mae. He moved himself over to her, ignoring his nephew's wishes for him to stay seated.

Thorin grabbed her hand and held it in his own, waiting for her to tighten her grip. But she never did "What is wrong with her?" He asked, looking up at Gandalf and Ori

"She lost a lot of blood Thorin... just let Gandalf do his thing" Ori quietly told the King before looking back at the wizard. They had managed to bandage her there was still drops of blood seeping through the bandages

Gandalf placed his hand over her face and muttered incantations under her breath. He pulled back his hand and waited "Why isn't it working?!" Thorin snapped

"Just give it a minute Mr Oakenshield" Gandalf bit back

"Its not w-" Thorin was cut off when he felt her small hand give his a squeeze. He looked down to see her eye's slowly opening. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She was okay

"Thorin" she muttered. She clenched her eye's has she felt something cold dripping onto her face. Was that... water?

"Im right here" he told her, a smile spreading across her face

"C'mere" she mumbled. Thorin looked up curiously at Gandlaf who just shrugged. Thorin leaned in closer, they were inches apart now "Closer" she breathed out. As soon as their noses touched she pushed herself up and connected her lip's to his. It wasn't sloppy or anything like that. It was simple and sweet, just the way she wanted it

_Why did you do that. You should not of done that. You should __**NOT**__ of done that. Why did you do that? maybe it was because of that whole almost dying forever. Now we couldn't die without atleast kissing him once now could we? ... shouldn't of done that_

Thorin was the one to pull back after what felt like a decade. He eyed her curiously and she just grinned "So that's what it feel's like to kiss a king"

"Why did you do that?" Thorin asked. Not that he was complaining... All he wanted to do right now was lean back in and kiss her until they passed out from lack of oxygen

Mae felt herself going red. She really did just do that didn't she? She herself knew why she did it but she found herself not able to say.

"Well, you've already kissed him so there is nothing else you could do that would surprise us" It was Bofur. She picked up some dirt and small stone's with her hand and flung them in the general direction the Bofur's voice came from. She hoped that she had hit him

"I'm pretty sure it was written in the contract" she sighed, glaring up at Gandalf who just shrugged and tried concealing his grin "And... " she gulped. This was it... the big reveal "I think I love you"

"Think?"

"Well I'm not 100% yet" she joked. She and Thorin stared at each other for a few second's "What about you?" she asked, her voice shaking. She better not of just said she loved him and doesn't even love her back... that would be embarrassing

"I hate you" he told her bluntly, no emotion in his face. This certainly shocked everyone "I hate when you wake up and somehow still look as good as when you went to bed. I hate how when you can't reach something, you curse me for being taller than you. I hate your lips, I think they should be removed to stop any further heart attack's. I hate your laugh and how it warm's me. I especially hate how you would travel the world just to save a stranger's life. And the way you smell and how you make me stop breathing. In conclusion: you're absolutely relentless and intolerable and I hate you"

Mae found herself smiling. This was going to be as good as it get's "If you feel that way I should probably leave then shouldn't I?" She asked, a brow raised

"Don't even think about it" He said in a rush before placing his hand under her neck and tilting her head up so he could place another kiss on her lip's. This one was different from the first though. It was deeper, more passionate but it did end quicker

Mae found herself going red as she heard the Dwarves around her cheering. It's like some bad romance book and it made her cringe. Thorin lowered his hand so it was on her back and pulled her up despite her yelling at him to leave her on the ground. She was already dirty enough.

"Why don't you go... say thank you to the hobbit?" she winced out as she clamped her hand's on her side's and leaned into him. Why couldn't he of just left her on the ground where it was less painful?

"Where is the hafling?" Thorin spun his head around, his wet hair flicking water on Mae. She was going to kill whoever's idea it was to pour water on him

She kept herself steady and watched Thorin make his way over to Bilbo. Mae looked up in the sky after heading a hawk. It was one of the Eagle's that were just above them. She looked around, it was only she who was watching it as everyone else was focused on Thorin and Bilbo.

She looked back up and squinted her eye's as something fell from the Eagle's talent's and heading straight for her. She extended her arm out and grabbed the book that had fallen and brought her close. It was her journal. She smiled up at the eagle, knowing he or she couldn't see her.

"Thanks..." she muttered. The Eagle had saved her journal. How did he or she even know? It didn't matter to her now though. Before, she would clutched the book to her chest and cried a thousand river's but now... she just stared down at the book and sighed "goodbye old friend" she muttered before chucking it over the edge

"What was that?" She looked behind her to Thorin. He must of finished making his piece with the hobbit

"Just my journal" she said like it was nothing... well it was nothing. Just paper held together with thread

"Why did you throw it away?"

"Remember... remember when you asked me why it was so important to me? And how I never got the chance to answer?" Thorin nodded "Well, It was all I ever had as a kid. I wrote stories in it where I had friends" she chuckled at how bad it sounded "Where I was loved... I even drew pictures of what I imagined those friends would look like " she sighed "But now..." she looked back at the Dwarves who were staring off into the distance "I have real friends to make me feel loved. Story time's over"

"Let me show you something" Thorin took her hand and led her to where the Dwarves where stood, staring into the distance. He pointed at a large mountain that stood out from the rest

"Erebor" she breathed out. It was so much more beautiful that what she had imagined. She could only dream of what it look's like up close

"_Our_ home" Thorin looked like he was in a daydream as he stared at the lonely mountain. He laced his finger's in her's and he didn't even realise it. But he did mean it. It was _their_ home. There was a large chance that she would be living there... even if she wasn't -whatever her and Thorin were- she had a feeling that the Dwarves wouldn't let her leave.

_We have a home_

**Wow i struggled with an ending for the first movie so I'm just gonna leave it here and you can do with that as you will...**

**So I will be working on the second film but it wont be getting posted until the internet is back. I should be moving around Tuesday or Wednesday so I guess until then I will just be working on other Fanfic's **

**(I have another one planned for the Hobbit actually and i'm bery happy about the plot and the character's I have come up with so there's that)**

**So yeah... this is the end for now (Hope you dont mind waiting)**

**I might -and that is a small might- add little chapter's that aren't really part of the story line. Just little side thing's from the past maybe... like Flashback chapter's or maybe a chapter about what happen's within those 12 month's after escaping the Orc's. Only if you want them though (You can even give me Idea's. Like any type will do... But PM them to me cause I dont want *cough* dirty idea's *cough* in the review section)**

**But if I do decide to do chapter's like these, I can only do them until Tuesday/Wednesday so decide now and send me Idea's as quick as you can**

**I think I have rambled on enough now... **

**~Erin**


	16. Burn

_Her leg's kicked back and forth in the air and her tongue stuck out and rested against her top lip as she scribbled down in her little journal. She turned her head to the side and coughed slightly. She probably shouldn't lie flat on her stomach on a wooden floor since it hurt her chest but she was just so comfy _

"_What are you writing child?" She looked up to see Mamrie sitting in the arm chair by the fire. She was cleaning a dress that Mae would only wear once because she would get it covered in mud _

"_A story" she mumbled before looking back down at the paper_

"_What's the story about?" Mamrie sat her small dress on the armrest and leaned forward to try and get a better look. From what she could see, the girl had written a page and drawn a girl _

"_A girl" she muttered again. Mae was still trying to get the detail on her new friend's face. She just couldn't get the eye's right_

"_Just a girl?" Mae looked back up and sighed, lowering her head slightly. She pushed herself up and grabbed her book and walked over to her Mamrie. Clearly she wasn't going to get piece to keep at it so she decided to just show the women what she had done so far. Hopefully that would be enough_

_Mamrie pulled the girl up on her lap and brushed her brunette hair behind her ear's. She took the small book and got herself a proper look at the pages "Ava?" She looked at Mae._

"_She's my friend" Mae smiled and looked down at the picture she had drawn. Her eye's sparkled just thinking about all the adventures they could get up too_

"_I've never met her" Mamrie said, a brow raised. She didn't even know the girl had friends. She was never aloud out long enough to even establish a relationship_

"_I know... I made her up" Mae admitted, the sparkle leaving her eye's. She hated saying that. It took the magic away from it_

_Mamrie was still flipping through the other pages, reading the stories and seeing the other people she had come up with. Daniel, Alec and Heila seemed to be the one's she talked about most. She would of happily listened to these stories all night since she was sure Mae had no problem reading them to her. But that was not be... _

"_MAMRIE!" The women turned quickly to see the king storming into the library where they had been resided for the past two hour's. Mamrie quickly lowered the child onto the floor and stood herself up to greet her king_

"_Yes?" she asked, bowing her head _

_He had completely forgotten the reason he came down here when he saw the little book clasped tightly in the child's tiny hand's. He stepped past Mamrie to look at her "What's that?" he asked, getting more closer_

"_My Journal" she told him, taking a step back. Why did he look so scary all the time? More importantly why did he hate her? She was his daughter was she not?_

_He snatched the Journal and started flicking threw the pages. He found this amusing; All these stories she had written, people she had drawn "Who are these people?" he asked her. Who where they to her? She can't of just made them up on the spot_

"_My friends" it came out in a whisper. It was like she was ashamed to tell him _

_He snorted and snapped the book closed "Friends?" A twisted grin appeared on his face as he looked over at the fire "You have no friends" and with that he threw the book into the flame's._

_He grabbed her wrist and stared her right in the eye's "You are alone. You will always be alone. Understand?" She let her tear's fall as she nodded her head._

_She was already dropping herself beside the fireplace after he had turned and walked away. She shoved her hand's into the flames and picked up her Journal, ignoring the burning pain and held the book in her quickly blistering hand's and blew on the page's. The edge's were turning into a deep brown colour as the coiled up. It was ruined_

"_Mae!" Mamrie screamed as she grabbed the little girl's wrist and rushed her off to fix her up. Silly, silly girl. She almost burnt her hand's off for a silly journal._

Mae's eye's shot open and her whole body went tense. She slowly let out a breath as she felt the softness of the pillow under her head and Thorin's arm grow tight around her.

Thorin

Mae found herself smiling as she pushed herself closer to a -she wiggled herself slightly, seeing what she could feel- a naked Thorin and snuggled her head further into the pillow

She wasn't alone and she never would be again

Life get's better

**Thank you to a7rainbowdash07 for the idea for this little side chapter which I had difficulties writing. But who wouldn't when you have a three year old biting your arm?**

**I wasn't really sure how I wanted to write this so I just kinda started writing and went with it and this is what happened so... yeah**

**If you want to give me an idea for a side chapter then just PM me and I'll see what I can do. Being serious... ANY idea you have, just tell me. Don't be scared **

**Plus, It might not even be Tuesday/Wednesday I'm moving now since I realised I have nothing to pack my stuff into but I am still not going to be writing the next movie until the move is done and I have internet so these little side chapter type thing's are all you are gonna get for the next seven day's top's so... think away**

**~Erin**


	17. Bed, Wed, Behead

Being on the road for long period's of time got boring. Really boring. The Dwarves would take to singing song's, coming up with new song's -Which Mae found quite fun and even helped make one for Fili and Kili- but that also quickly became boring.

It would be nightfall soon and a word hadn't been uttered since they left the last little town they had spent the night in on their journey. Mae had finally had enough; she manoeuvred herself so she was now sitting back to back with Thorin -Yes, Thorin. He had forced her to ride with him cause apparently 'The less ponies the better'-

The closest Dwarves were of course Kili and Fili. But Nori and Dwalin were not far behind. This was going to be great "Do you want to play a game?" She asks them, a big smile on her face. She had an idea in mind that would be great

"A game? We don't play game's. We're men" Fili told her, a serious look on his face. Kili however, looked like he was trying to cover up his playfulness with a serious face and was failing at it

"Sure you are. But this game is different, not suitable for children" That was not a lie. Children should not play this game

"What's it called?" Fili asked, becoming curious. A game that children shouldn't play sounded intriguing

"Bed, wed, behead" Mae answered, her smirk bigger than ever

"What's that?" Kili asked, bringing his pony closer

"We take turns, giving each other three name's from the company. The person we ask has to decide who they would rather sleep with, who they would rather marry and who they would rather kill. Bed, wed, behead"

"But the company is full of other men... one of them is our uncle." Fili pointed out

"That's what makes it so fun" Mae leaned back "So do you want to play?"

"Of course" They both said. If she could ask them question's, then they could ask her

"Alright. I'll go first. Fili" She looked toward's the older brother "Bombur, Balin and Oin" The three Dwarves that heard their name's looked up to see what was going on

Fili seemed like he was regretting playing this game "Hurry up, there's a timer"

"A timer?" He asked, beginning to panic

"If you can't do it you have to forfeit" Mae was talking quickly with the purpose that it would rush him and panic him. It was working

"Forfeit what!?"

"Ten coins"

"Ten coins!"

"Tick tock master Dwarf"

"Uh.. Behead Bombur, Bed Oin and Wed Balin" That was probably the quickest he has ever spoken. Probably because he didn't want to lose ten coin's

A variety of wolf whistles could be heard from throughout the group and Fili was quickly turning red. Balin was the only one who looked most displeased at the fact that he would have to be married to Fili

"Fili, now you ask Kili" Mae told the blond

Fili turned to look at Kili and straightened his back, trying to come up with something good "Dwalin-"

"HEY!" Dwalin yelled, not happy with the fact that he being involved in the game

"Mae" Thorin grunted something under his breath at the mention of her name "And Ori"

Kili seemed much more relaxed. He seemed to be the only that grasped the fact that is was a game "Behead Dwalin, Bed Ori then marry Mae" He said calmly

"Your turn" Fili said before Mae could react. Kili had to be the one to say the question's but there was nothing against Fili creating them. The brother's leaned close to each other and exchanged some word's before finally straightening themselves up and smiling at her

"Thorin, Fili and Bofur" Mae snorted and rested her head on Thorin's back

"That's easy. Behead Fili, Bed Bofur and Wed Thorin" she smiled at her answer. Bofur and Thorin were quite happy with that answer but Fili wasn't. He was sure he would atleast get chosen over Bofur

"Why not Bed Thorin?" Well that was the weirdest thing Kili had ever said

"Yeah" Fili asked, an eyebrow raised

"Because If I wed him then I can bed him anytime I please" She grinned. She even heard Thorin chuckle at this. She wasn't wrong

"Well, have you?" She wasn't quite sure who asked that since it threw her so much

"Have I what?" It was Bofur who asked... Of course

"Bed him" Herself and Thorin stiffened. Both not sure what to say and that's if they should say anything at all. It something you can just ask someone? The two of them began thinking back to last night's _event's_

_Mae couldn't sleep and Thorin was getting annoyed because of it. She had been sitting on the window ledge all damn night and the light from the candle she was keeping alive was annoying him. It was stopping him from getting the sleep he needed _

"_Go to sleep!" He hissed at her, trying to sound threatening which even he knew didn't work since no one could sound threatening in a sleepy voice_

"_in a minute" she uttered, continuing with whatever she was scribbling in Ori's journal. Curse him for letting her borrow it!_

"_You said that ten minute's ago" He sat himself up, getting more annoyed. The way the light illuminated her features and how it gave her hair a sort of... shimmer, just made all frustration leave his body. How could someone like her love someone like him?_

"_This time I mean it" she admitted before sitting down the pencil that Ori had to buy since the charcoal had been chiseled down to nothing from the extended use_

_Thorin stood himself up and made his way over to Mae, the floorboard's creaking under him as he did so. He stood infront of her and held his hand out, motioning for her to hand it over. She was hesitant at first but eventually gave in after realising he wasn't going to give up "What are you doing anyway?" he asked as he started scanning the page_

"_Well, I was writing a story... sort of" He looked up from the word's to her, an eyebrow raised and then looked back down at the book and started reciting the word's in his head_

**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**

**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**

**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**

**Keep watching over Durin's sons**

**If this is to end in fire**

**Then we shall all burn together**

**Watch the flames climb high into the night**

**Calling out father oh**

**Stand by and we will**

**Watch the flames burn auburn on**

**The mountain side**

**And if we should die tonight**

**Then we should all die together**

**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

**Calling out father oh**

**Stand by and we will**

**Watch the flames burn auburn on**

**The mountain side**

**Desolation comes upon the sky**

_He found himself... well he didn't really know what he was feeling. All he knew that it was not positive. This was about that__** worm**__ that was for sure. She was writing about what may happen when they finally reach the lonely mountain_

_He sat himself next to her and placed the book next to him. He wrapped his arm's around her and pulled her close so that his chin could rest on her head "Your word's are wrong" He looked down at her and moved his face closer so their forehead's touched "It wont end in fire... it will end in victory. I promise" He sounded so sure_

"_It isn't finished yet" She smiled before planting a kiss on his lip's. When she pulled back he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for another one that she giggled through_

"_Time for bed" Thorin told her and before she had any idea what was going on, Thorin had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her toward's the bed_

_She placed the back of her hand over her eye's and put on a dramatic voice "But i'm not tired yet" she whined _

"_I can think of few thing's that will tire you" She knew what he meant and she loved the fact that it didn't come out in a husky voice filled with lust. He was grinning and laughing when he said it and that's the part that she loved. That she could make him laugh, she could make him joke and it was only her that could bring that side of him out. He did it to her aswell which was something else she had noticed. He made her feel confident _

_Thorin was laying on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He was holding some of his weight up using his forearm's which were placed on each side of Mae "Your crushing me" Mae laughed as she attempted to push him off_

"_I wasn't kidding you know" He whispered in her ear_

"_Neither was I" she gasped "I can't breath"_

_Thorin rolled his eye's and pushed his upper body up. He looked down at her and immediately felt like he was going to burst any second. Why did she have to be so beautiful?!_

_Mae's eye's widened and she sucked on her bottom lip, trying to think of what to say "Thorin is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?" She finally said... well tried to say. She couldn't help laughing. Why couldn't she be serious in moment's like this?_

_One look from Thorin was all it took to make her stop laughing "Alright.. I'm sorry" She gave him a smile that stretched from ear to ear and he couldn't help but stare. Someone remind him how he managed to get this women to love him?_

"_So what does this mean?" Her question brought him out his trance_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well... A braid mean's marriage so what does... __This__ mean?"_

"_That I like you too much" She smacked his arm_

_"I'm being serious" _

_Thorin sighed "Well traditionally. __This__ is saved for after the wedding and it's normally a virgin bride"  
><em>

"_Well I guess we can't continue" She joked_

"_That's not even funny" He told her, getting more restless by the minute "But it also also another way to signify betrothal" Mae raised an eyebrow. Is that what she think's it is. Also... why is there so many ways to propose in Dwarven culture? _

"_Thorin Oakenshield are you proposing to me?" She didn't know if she was going to get through that sentence without dying of shock and/or fear_

"_Only if you want me too" He lowered his voice_

_Mae brought one hand up to cup his face and smirked, trying to keep eye contact and not look away like a shy little child "I do" she whispered before pulling him down in for a kiss_

_Thorin sat himself up so he could undo the laces of his trouser's. He skillfully removed them without having to change position -Mae is still not sure how he did that since he was kneeling- and then he began to work on removing Mae's furry Leggings_

_Mae watched every move he made. The way he slowly lifted her thigh's and even more slowly pulled down her leggings and then her underwear. She was still covered by her over sized emerald shirt that was like his own sapphire blue one_

_He was about to help her remove it when she stopped it by placed two hand's on his chest and shaking her head. He wasn't sure why she didn't want to take of her shirt but he was okay with it. He wasn't going to push her to do something she didn't want to just for his sake_

_He hovered over her, the tip of his member resting against her entrance, waiting to be granted permission to enter. With a quick nod from Mae, Thorin pushed in. They both let out a silent gasp at the contact. Their first __real__ contact_

_Thorin stayed still, letting her adjust around him. Once she had he started up a rhythm that she expertly matched. Looking up at him, Mae instantly knew that he was the one for her. This is the one she want's to be with for the rest of her life -However long that may be- Her little lion man... Her one_

**Oh gosh golly I'm so sorry *Hide's in a corner forever***

**So I'm just gonna quickly say something before I die of embarrassment (I had to write it Okay don't judge me) **

**I really did want to write something like that but I didn't want it to be super duper smut that was super detailed. Just... wanted to write it so you knew it was happening (if that makes sense but I doubt it does)  
><strong>

**Oh crap... does this make the story 'M' now?**

**Well, I only have internet for like 4 hours so I am trying to get some stuff up. I have another side chapter written up and I am currently fixing it so it's acceptable **

**...Pls don't hate me**

**~Erin**


	18. Flower Crowns

"_Stand up straight, Stop pouting and pull your dress down!" Tilda, one of the teacher's, kept firing order's at 7 year old Mae who was anything but happy at this moment. Tilda had been ordered to teach her how to act like a princess and teach her thing's she would need to know if she was ever to be queen (which she was not but it never hurt to know right?)_

"_I don't wanna!" Mae yelled, stomping her foot down and crossing her arm's over her chest "I'm not gonna be a queen I'm gonna be a warrior!" She yelled again. Ever since her discovery of a little wooden sword she had become adamant that she would be a fighter, not a lover_

"_Listen to me young lady" Tilda leaned down and grabbed a hold of her tiny arm "Your father has ordered that you take these lesson's and so you shall. Now like it or not you are going to be a queen and you will marry a king!"_

"_I don't wanna marry a king though... I wanna marry a lion!" Mae laughed "A little lion man!" She put her arm's up and roared _

It had been over an hour since they had decided to rest in the coverage of the large tree's that towered over their new camp ground's and large, thick vine's that touched the ground and created a curtain effect around them. It was good spot as no one would be able to see them from the outside

The only source of light came from above and it shone threw the gaps and illuminated them from above. If it wasn't for that bit of light then Thorin would not of seen the plague that was cursing the company

Flower crowns

It was Bilbo who noted that there was an unusual amount of flower's around and of course it was Mae's idea to start making those silly thing's. He has no idea how she did it, but she managed to get quite a few of the company to wear them; Even Dwalin for Mahal's sake

Thorin was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree stump and one of his legs brought up close to his chest. He was trying to ignore everyone else and the idiocy that they were taking part in. What's so great about flower crowns anyway? Who would even want to wear them? He was going to have a real crown soon made of Gold and gem's. He didn't need a flower one

"What you thinking about?" His head jerked up in surprise to see Mae in front of him, sitting cross legged with some type of flower crown on her head. They were yellow and that's all he needed to know

"How do you do that?" He asked. That was the second time she had managed to catch him off guard and sneak up on him

Mae just grinned and shrugged her shoulder's and looked down at her hand's where she was fiddling with something. Thorin peeked down and groaned. It was a flower crown... a blue flower crown. This better not be for him

"What is that?" He asked, staring daggers at it. He already knew but he needed to hear it from her. Let her hear how stupid she was going to sound

She held it up and pursed her lip's, thinking things over. It was in fact for him. She put more effort into this one than the other's. She made it fit for a king

"Your crown" Thorin scoffed and shook his head "I don't wear flower's, sorry" He took it from her and examined it "Didn't think you did either"

"Of course I do" she tried taking it back but he moved his hand back, dodging her grasp "Im a girl after all" she huffed, throwing her hands back in her lap "Look if you don't want it just give it back. I'll put it in someone else's hair"

This grabbed his attention. He certainly didn't want her playing around with someone else's hair. Which made him think of something "I will let you put your flower crown in my hair..." she perked up "On one condition" she slouched again

"What is it then?"

"If I can put my braid in yours" She smirked at this and began thinking it over in her head

Thorin had wanted to put his braid in her hair since he first figured that he loved her. Now that he knew she loved him back and there was the fact that they are betrothed (unknowingly to the rest of the company) she was lacking something that marked her as his

"Well?" he asked, wanting her answer

"Fine"

So another very short chapter (SORRY!) but I do have some good news. I have started working on the proper next chapter. You know? The one that starts in Movie NO.2 so there's that

If you have an idea for a little chapter you want put up then don't be scared to ask k?

Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and please for the love of mahal PM/Review to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general

(P.S i have gotten most of the first chapter of a different FF I'm working on and honestly... I love it. It's so fab. But it wont be posted until I get it perf so if you're thinking I will forget about this story then you are so damn wrong)


	19. Dont Let Them Know

Mae wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since they were last attacked by Azog and is small army. What she did know however, was that it took longer than she was happy with to heal from her almost fatal wounds and especially how much pain she went through. Sometimes the pain could be ignored and she could deal with it but other times she just wanted to end her life it was so sore. When it was the second one, she wouldn't move her body an inch in fear it would make it worse and sometimes she would even force herself to sleep so she wouldn't have to deal with it which probably annoyed the rest of the company who had to deal with her. Unknowingly to her, it didn't annoy them. They were happy to help their little Mae and some of them were ever asking Gandalf to use his magic to take the pain away from her and put it into them (Which annoyed Gandalf a lot since he did not have the ability to do that)

That was awhile ago now. The only way you would know something happened to her was if you managed to see the skin on her waist where a rather large scar resided. But of course, you would never be able to see it(Unless you were Thorin of course) as she does not randomly take of her layers of clothes to show of her scar. And if she could, she would wrap many layers of fabric around her face so no one could see the three scars on her face from where the warg clawed her. She thought it made her look ugly and it took Thorin a while to make her think otherwise after she saw herself in a mirror

Mae was better now and that's all that mattered. She was even stronger than before -thanks to the various training Fili and Kili put her through- and was able to beat may of the Dwarves in fights

Now, she stood proud over the blond prince with her foot pressed against his chest and a toothy grin on her face (not to mention the new braid she was sporting thanks to Thorin) "Beat you again" she reminded him. In the past few months, Fili had started becoming more of a best friend than a menace that constantly flirted (probably because she was his uncle's)

When he found out he was slightly confused. "Does this make you my aunt?" he had asked which just made Mae laugh. Her? An aunt? She could hardly believe it herself. Afterwards he was filled with joy and excitement because 1) He never knew his uncle could actually find someone to love him and 2) It officially made Mae family (not that she wasn't already)

The party was the best part though in Mae's opinion. The Dwarves had it decided that they had to celebrate this joyous occasion. There wasn't much they could do since they were still in open land without a town in site but they tried and boy did they succeed. Bofur and Bombur cooked up the best Rabbit stew yet and Fili and Kili and a few others sung celebratory songs in Khuzdul and Ori stuck decorated paper to the tree's around their camp using the sticky maple that came from them and Bilbo started up the dancing and Bifur made music and they danced all night under starlight and it was the best fun Mae had had in a while.

"You're getting better" Fili smiled. Mae brought her foot off his chest and helped him to his feet

"Either that or your getting weaker, brother" Commented Kili as he hustled back, carrying a bucket of apples that he was sent to collect while waiting for Bilbo to return with news about the Orc's. He was sent to go spy them out to see how close they were getting. The Eagle's had gotten the company far away but recently, the orcs had been catching up and they had to move quicker which meant less sleep

Fili was about to fire something back to his younger brother but Kili had already left earshot and was heading back to camp where the rest of the company where. Fili and Mae had been regularly putting some distance between themselves and the camp to train. Kili had went aswell but quickly got tired of getting beat and decided it best for him to help the others instead

"Dont listen him Fee" Mae punched his shoulder lightly "He's just jealous because you're stronger than he is" sheathed the sword she stole from an Orc that had found them awhile back. They of course killed them before he managed to get away to give away their position and Mae took his sword since hers was stole by a Troll

"We should head back now" She walked a few steps forward and picked up her small bag that was packed with their water canteens and a few pieces of food incase they got hungry and winced slightly and clamped her hand on her side as she stood back up

"Here" Fili said, rushing to her side and taking the bag "It still hurts?"

"No... " she lied. She hadn't felt pain there for a month now so what suddenly brought back those little painful jolts when she moved it in the wrong way "M'fine" she said again, standing up straight and taking the bag back from Fili "Dont want them to be thinking the worst now do we?" she smiled and started walking. There was some seriousness in her joke however. It was well known that Thorin was possessive and got easily jealous which never ended well (though he doesn't like to admit that last part)

They walked back to camp side by side and made general chit chat and a couple of jokes about each others fighting techniques and how they could improve and Fili double checked the Mae was alright again after catching her wincing again when the bag hit against her side but she brushed him off and he didn't push because it would end up with a knife between his eye's

"Finally!" Exclaimed Dwalin. The large Dwarf stood up from the rock and brought the others attention to the two

Thorin turned and nodded "Perfect Timing" he told them and took a step to the side, revealing the hobbit looking rather panicked

"Yes, yes they're back and that's all well and good but can I ple-"

"We were beginning to think something had happened" Balin told them

"I really need to-"

"What could possibly happen?" asked Mae "You would of heard if the Warg's got us and there is no chance we would run away" she reminded them. The Dwarves were still wary of the time the two spent together since well... Fili's Fili and Thorin's Thorin. The one thing they forgot was that Mae was Mae. She was loyal to Thorin. She had never thought of Fili in a sexual way anyhow. Never thought of him as more than a friend actually

"You wouldn't get far if you tried" Thorin glared at his nephew

"LISTEN TO ME!" Bilbo yelled out. He finally had enough of being cut off

Everyone turned they're attention to Bilbo and went silent._ Pigs will fly before a hobbit silences a Dwarf_ was a phrase used by Dori when Bilbo normally tried to get the dwarves to shut up for little reasons and in this moment Mae thought she heard some oinks up above

"What I was trying to tell you before was that there is something else out there!" he said with clear urgency in his voice

"What form did it take?" Came Gandalf's worried voice "Like a bear?"

"Yeah, yes. But... but bigger" Bilbo seemed confused at how Gandalf knew this. Everyone was probably confused and not just about how Gandalf knew "Much bigger" Bilbo finished

"You knew about this beast?" Asked Bofur. Annoyed at how Gandalf hadn't told them about the pending danger of a giant Bear that could possibly kill them. Gandalf turned around and walked a few paces ahead to think and Bofur took the opportunity to share his view on what to do next

"We can't turn back!" said Mae "We could run into the Warg's. You know? The beasts chasing us!"

"We'll have a beast chasing us if we go onwards! I'd rather fight a Warg than a giant bear!" he retorted

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been chomped by one!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Thorin, putting an end to their little dispute "We are not risking getting run down by a pack or Orc's" Mae smiled at Bofur in a Ha-I-win way and he countered by sticking his tongue out

Real mature

"There is a house" Said the grey wizard, turning around to face them "It's not far from here, where we might, uh, take refuge"

"Whose house?" Asked Thorin, tilting his head and giving a tired look. If Gandalf led them into another death trap then Thorin swore he was going to kill him "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither" great, thought Mae "He will help us or... He will kill us" just great

"What choice do we have?" sighed Thorin

Mae jumped slightly at the sound of a roar in the distance. That little movement sent a wave of pain through her body and instinctively she clamped her hand over her side and clenched her eyes shut and made sure not to make any sounds that could indicate that she was hurting

"None"

**We are now officially in Movie two (yey) **

**Another thing I forgot to mention was that I also don't know many descriptive words so you guys just normally see me reusing a lot and I'm so sorry I called the common language "Plain English" I forgot ;-; and also when Thorin called Mae a "Worker" I'm sorry cause that was terrible and I couldn't think of anything else even though there were probably hundreds of words that would of worked better**

**Anyhow, back to the main subject of me going to continue writing the next chapter and if you are lucky I may even post it because I feel bad for being away so long and only giving you filler chapters**

**Also to TigerLily : U bae**


	20. If You Fall

**You guys should probably check the previous chapter before this since I don't think you were told of the last chapter which I posted (yes an actual chapter) so, just incase, go check out the last chapter because I don't want you to miss it because of a bug**

They began their journey to the house where they're fate would be decided, following behind Gandalf who was leading them towards the life or death situation. Mae wasn't really sure how she felt -physically she was in pain- about where they where headed. She didn't really like the idea of this person that could possibly kill them for no reason. Maybe he doesn't like Dwarves... lucky her then. Though she might get killed anyway for attacking him for killing her one and all her friends

_I hate running _she thought as the fifteen of them ran through various things, ranging from rivers to mud. Mae swallowed down a scream that was close to passing her lips. Why on earth was her wound hurting like crazy now? Out of all the times it could of decided to cause her extreme pain it chose the moment where she had to be running away from a giant bear that was probably chasing them and towards a house where they could be executed

"COME ON!" Yelled Gandalf from the front

Mae grumbled something under her breath and pushed on. She was lagging behind at the back and was half confused and half thankful that no one seemed to care. All that training she had done with Fili built up a lot of her strenght and for the past couple of weeks she had been right at the front, running faster than ever but now she was barely running at the same speed as Bombur

They momentarily stopped after hearing another loud roar coming from infront of them. She doesn't know about the next Dwarf, but Mae certainly didn't want to become bear food "THIS WAY!" Gandalf yelled, taking them in another direction

_This is just like that time with the Orc's... not fun_

They could see the house now. It was pretty nice looking. Very quaint. They were all running toward's it as fast as their little legs could take them and Mae didn't know how much longer she could go on. The pain in her side was killing her. They were all running infront of her, trying to get away from the creature that they knew was close behind -closer to Mae than anyone- and she was scared she would be left

"HURRY!" Yelled Ori, noticing the girl was lagging as they were all clamouring inside

She shouldn't of pushed herself to go faster than she could tolerate. She would of safely made it inside and little Ori would not of been the one to run out and risk it sweet little life to pick her off her ass after she tripped and didn't get back up

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Someone yelled. Mae didn't know. She was lying on the wooden floor, her forehead resting against the wood and her hands wrapped tightly around her sides. When Ori pulled her in she dropped herself down and didn't feel like getting back up again. She was so sore and tired

"What in Durin's day happened?!" Thorin yelled down at her. Clearly not happy that her mistake put her and Ori's life in danger

"Mae?" He said again, his voice more soothing this time around since she did not show any sign that she even heard him. Thorin got down on his knee's next to her and carefully rolled her over "Oh Mae..." he sighed. There were tear streaks on her cheeks and she was trying her best not to make any sound and her hands were clamped so tightly on her side her knuckles were turning white

"it hurts" she gulped. Finally speaking up about the pain**. **Thorin lifted her up bridal style and did it as carefully as he could. He silently cursed himself every time she winced for not doing it carefully enough. Oin cleared the table for her to lie down on and even began preparing some ointment since he knew Thorin was going to have him look the lass over

Thorin laid her down and moved to her side and clasped her hand with his, letting her know he was there. She was just staring up at the ceiling, not acknowledging anyone and that worried Thorin

"Now, I um... I'm going to have to remove your shirt to get a look at it Lass" Oin said a bit awkwardly. He looked over at Thorin who nodded back at him understandingly and then back at Mae

"Get out" Thorin said to the rest of the company without turning around. Quickly, they all fled to different rooms, using this as an excuse to explore the large home

After Oin had removed all her top layers and gave her a check, he discovered that her stitches had ripped and had bled through only two of her shirts which is why they never noticed "Because of all that training" he told her. But she wasn't really listening. She didn't even flinch when he sewed it back up which startled Thorin since he had been with her the last time she had been sewn up and it wasn't pleasant for anyone

Oin then left them alone to also go explore and find out what that thing was that was chasing them. So now it was just Thorin and Mae. Thorin carefully pulled her up so she was sitting and helped her get her clothes back on "Are you alright?" he asked her

"I almost got him killed" she replied, looking down at her swinging feet

"That wasn't your fault" he told her. Ori made that decision himself to go out and save her. He was also going to but Ori was quicker and thankfully too otherwise Mae wouldn't be sitting here infront of him. The beast was so close, Thorin could actually smell the rotting meat in its mouth

"If I hadn't tripped then Ori wouldn't of risked his life"

"Anyone would of done it Mae. You are part of this company and if you fall we'll catch you"

"Maybe I don't want you too though..."

"What are you talking about?" He took a step closer

"I'm not... You don't" she sighed in frustration "Nevermind" she jumped of the table and winced again and would of doubled over onto the floor if Thorin had not caught her

"Tell me!" He was adamant to find out what was wrong with her (apart from the serious wound on her side) clearly something more was bothering her apart from Ori risking his life and he wanted to know what. He wanted to be able to help her, to calm her of her worries and scare away her fears. That was his job now

"Just leave it!" She snapped, pushing away his arm and walking towards a large pile of hay that was spread out near the back of the room. Mae lay herself down and turned on her good side so she was facing the back wall. Oin said she needed to rest so that's what she was doing... away from everyone else

By now, the other's had started coming back in and sensed something was wrong. They also noticed the sleeping future queen and left her alone. No one wanted to wake her

They all went about doing various tasks; making dinner, making beds, making more dinner because they were so hungry and just other little bits and bobs around the place to keep them busy. The whole time Mae slept and its bothered Thorin. He kpet finding himself looking over at to see if she had moved but she hadn't

"She's fine Thorin" Dwalin had told him "Just needs her rest" But Oin didn't say sleep. He said rest. As in 'You need to rest that wound so don't be doing anything drastic' not 'You should sleep all day and ignore your worrying beloved'. Oh mahal, she was infuriating sometimes.

He had to find out what was wrong

**Yay another chapter for ya cause I felt bad**

**But again, There is another chapter before this one and I'm not sure if you were told for some reason so go check lel**


	21. Bloody Bee's!

Sometime during the night, Thorin had been awoken by Mae who had excellently pointed out that everyone was asleep to which Thorin told her to leave him alone because so was he. She didn't of course. Mae pestered him until he was fully awake and annoyed at her. But she just smiled

"What is it?!" He had hissed at her

She didn't reply of course. She simply took his hand and pulled him to his feet and led him through the rather large house -well it was for them- and outside "Where are we-" Mae cut him off with a loud 'shh' as she led him through the back garden and towards a nice looking shed. It wasn't tight fit like she had expected. It was rather roomy for a shed actually and they were standing right in the middle

"Mae" Thorin had called out and was ready to call out again. It was dark outside which meant it was dark inside and when Thorin had entered the Shed he had lost visual of Mae. But her lips which were cold from the night air shut him up when they connected with his. That kiss soon turned into something bigger and better

"We should get back" She told him afterwards as she snuggled herself closer to him

"Wait a little bit longer" was his reply as he titled his head to rest against her's

**-0 -**

They got back before anyone woke up (thankfully) and even got into their presvious sleeping positions has to not raise any alarm... well that was the plan. Mae might of decided she would rather sleep beside Thorin since the corner of the room where she had been previously was not the same as a warm dwarf

Thorin was okay with pretending the whole deal with Mae telling him that she wished Ori didn't save her. He just wanted her happy and he feared that brining it back up would change that. He was pretty sure she was happy anyway considering last nights other events that she initiated

"SOD OFF YOU BLOODY BEE'S!" Mae's voice boomed over the rest of the chatter of the company as she swatted a rather large bee away from her "AWAY!" She swatted at them again

"No.. NO THORIN!" She yelled, giving up with trying to swat them away. She ran over to Thorin, jumping over Bilbo in the process and straight into his arms. She pulled the hood of her cloak up and burried her face in his chest. He's certain she was now cursing them out now but the words were getting muffled into his clothing

Thorin sighed and looked up to see many of his men chuckling at the sudden action. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Mae "What are you doing?"

"Protect me" her muffled voice said

"From the bee's?" He found himself chuckling. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from him. He looked down at her and she looked up at him "They can't hurt you"

"You don't know that"

"Okay... well if they try I'll hurt them first. How does that sound?"

Mae hunched her shoulders as A bee flew by her and she scrunched up her face "You promise?" she finally said

"I promise"

"Okay" she nodded her head. I'm gonna wait outside then" Thorin nodded and watched with amusement as she ran outside with her hands pulling her cloak tighter around her head so she wouldn't here them. He learned something knew about her everyday and today he discovered she was scared of bee's. He should remember that for future reference

Thorin went about his business; helping pack everything up, saddling up the horses that Beorn was lending them and just basically making sure everyone was alright and doing their own jobs and he had only been doing that for twenty minutes when he heard loud yelling and laughing coming from outside. So of course he ran out to see what was going on. They weren't suppose to be laughing. They were suppose to be working

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" It was Mae of course, and below her on the ground was Fili clutching his nose and standing a bit away was Kili who was trying not to laugh

"What in Durin's name is going on out here?!" Yelled Dwalin who had also heard the commotion

"You punched me!" Said Fili who looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell

"Why were you making Bee noises?!"

"I was trying to scare you" He decided to laugh

Mae reached her hand out and pulled him up "Well it worked" she breathed out, relieved that she hadn't injured him "Dont do that again or I wont just be punching you next time, yeah?"

"Yeah" he nodded, hitting his shoulder lightly before walking back over to his brother to help attach their new bags and food that Beorn had also leant them. Beorn was nice like that... apart from the whole bear thing. And the fact he also didn't like Dwarves but that's okay because like he said, he hates Orc's more. He had also been nice to Mae as he too seemed to know who she was and was rather relieved that she had found Oakenshield and wanted to know when the wedding was. Of course she had almost spit her orange juice out and she could sense Thorin going tense. They chose to ignore that question and went on with breakfast

They left on the ponies while they still had light, Mae and Thorin were sharing one but that is only because Beorn did not have enough for all of them. Though they probably would of shred anyway... they liked being able to rest on each other

Mae got more nervous as they road closer to the Mirkwood's. She was not a big fan of the place for reasons she would much rather keep to herself. In fact, she would rather spend a most unpleasant night with a drunk stranger than go back here

When they finally arrived at the old Elven path, she felt a sickness growing in her stomach. They shouldn't be here. They should turn back of better yet, find another route. Yes, that sounds much better

After they set the ponies loose and learned that Gandalf was not coming with them (which scared the crap out of Mae because if something went wrong then they wouldn't have their wizard to help) they decided to set off down the path which Gandalf told them not to lose as they would never find it again

"This forest feels sick... like a disease lies upon it" Bilbo had no idea how much he was right. There was certainly something wrong with this forest and Mae was not looking forward to hitting the sickness dead on

Mae found herself walking strangely close to Thorin. Closer than usual. Her arm was wrapped around his. She was scared if she let him go then she would lose him forever in this place. She was scared

**Yey another chapter. I am currently working on the next ones so don't worry about anything**

**Also I had an idea. I was thinking of the ending (cause for some reason I decided to think about it even though its far away) and I wanted to do like... A main ending for people who would only read THIS story and then be done and then an alternative ending for people who would be interested in a sequel (because I was thinking about how a sequel would turn out and I liked it)**

**You can give me your thoughts on this**

**Follow/Favourite if you wanna see more and PM/review me to tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter or story in general **

**~Erin**


End file.
